


Red Mars

by Mirlanda



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Gen, Red Mars Project;
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlanda/pseuds/Mirlanda
Summary: Жизнь проекта "Красный Марс", обнаружение Ковчега, смерть Каина Найтроуда и появление мафусаилов.





	1. Chapter 1

− Что мы будем делать с этой… ситуацией? – полковник Каин Найтроуд держал в руках стеклянный шар с дымкой и перекладывал его из руки в руку. Создавалась иллюзия, что дымка медленно вращается. Мнимое движение завораживало, успокаивало и помогало говорить ровным голосом.

− То есть – что?

Каин вздохнул.

− Авель, ты не находишь, что твои действия были неправильными с человеческой точки зрения?

Вопрос брата явно озадачил.

− Человеческой точки зрения? Это как, по-твоему?

Каин положил шар на стол и сложил руки на коленях. Авель стоял прямо перед столом и барабанил пальцами по столешнице. В светлых голубых глазах отчётливо читалось непонимание. Если бы Каин не знал брата всю свою жизнь, то решил бы, что тот над ним издевается.

− О чём? Авель, ты сам оставил Мей Лина на три дежурства подряд и дал всего четыре часа на отдых между ними. Из-за этого он заснул сегодня на вахте. Ты, застав его спящим, отправил его на штрафные работы на семь суток. Авель, на семь суток!

− Вам показать устав службы безопасности станции, сэр? За подобное нарушение там предусмотрено именно такое наказание. Или вы считаете его слишком мягким?

Каин закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

− Авель, я знаю, какое наказание положено за сон на вахте. Я пытаюсь донести до тебя, что ты…

− Это я заснул на вахте, сэр? – лоб брата прорезали две глубокие морщины – верный признак, что он раздражён и обижен.

− Нет, − Каин тоже нахмурился. У них с Авелем был абсолютно идентичный набор генов. Они росли в абсолютно одинаковых условиях. Но какими разными стали их характеры! − Лин не имел права нарушить твоего приказа. Он не мог уйти со смены. Но человек не может работать двое суток подряд без отдыха. Мне всегда казалось это очевидным.

− Хочешь сказать, что я виноват?

− Да! − Каин наконец-то сумел справиться с растерянностью и разозлился. Каждый раз, когда брат начинал упрямиться, на полковника нападала страшная апатия и желание избежать проблем. Упрямство Авеля было безграничным, а Каин не знал, как донести до брата свои претензии.  На Земле всё было проще, Авель всегда действовал разумно. А здесь его словно подменили. Брат жил в своей, отличной от настоящей, реальности. Хуже того, это вызывало бесконечные конфликты брата с подчинёнными и простыми людьми.

− Авель, ты понимаешь, что ты творишь? Ты – ты! – заставил человека работать двое суток без отдыха, а когда он, выполняя твой приказ, свалился, ещё и наказал его!

− Я действовал по уставу!

− Тогда по уставу я обязан наказать тебя за халатное отношение к обязанностям!

Они в ярости уставились друг на друга. Каин очень хотел встать и как следует оттаскать брата за уши. Почему, почему он такой упрямый и непонятливый? Почему каждый день создаёт новые проблемы из ничего?! Почему он не может жить спокойно?!

Но рукоприкладством невозможно ничего решить. Боль не принесёт понимания. Брат всё-таки человек, а человек – не дикий зверь. Хотя, многие бы на станции с ним не согласились.

− Авель, почему ты не можешь относиться к людям по-человечески?

− Сэр, я отношусь к ним как начальник к подчинённым. Если вы забыли, я глава службы безопасности станции. От моей работы…

− … зависит надёжная работа и благополучие колонии, − перебил его Каин. – Авель, я не знаю, ты издеваешься надо мной, или правда не понимаешь, что я хочу до тебя донести. Попробуй осознать хотя бы один факт: за последний месяц прошения на перевод подали трое офицеров. Трое, Авель! – Каин для убедительности достал из папки на столе три заявления и потряс ими. Каждое было написано на бумаге от руки. Каждый проситель влетал в приёмную полковника в ярости и требовал немедленных действий. Лин перед отправкой в шахты тоже пообещал написать подобное. – Трое!

– Если они боятся настоящей работы, то пусть уходят.

– Хочешь сказать, что настоящая работа возможна только в службе безопасности? По-твоему, в теплицах, в лабораториях только отдыхают? Подполковник Найтроуд, вы считаете себя самым важным человеком на этой базе?

– Нет, – Лицо Авеля дрогнуло. Он с трудом разжал челюсти. – Не считаю.

– Вы понимаете, почему я, как ваш начальник, недоволен вашей работой?

– Нет. Я действовал строго по инструкциям.

– Верно. Мне придётся её исправлять и специально для вас внести пункт, что вам запрещается заставлять своих подчинённых работать за пределами их физических возможностей. На это потребуется время, дней пять. Но медлить нельзя. Поэтому, подполковник, я надеюсь на вашу сознательность и профессиональное чутьё.

– Что вы имеете ввиду?

– Что вы проявите свои таланты, опыт и интуицию и сумеете в будущем здраво оценивать физические возможности своих подчинённых. Вы не маленький глупый ребёнок, подполковник, – Каин поправил на носу очки. Что ж, это выход. Хоть какой-нибудь. Если Авелю нравится быть то начальником службы безопасности, то маленьким ребёнком, пусть выбирает. Маленький ребёнок во главе службы безопасности – что может быть хуже? – Надеюсь на вашу сознательность и высокие профессиональные навыки.

– Что вы имеете в виду?!

– То, что я приказываю вам впредь учитывать физическое и психологическое состояние ваших подчинённых. Никаких суточных смен. Никаких грубостей в общении с подчинёнными. Никакого давления и угроз. Я ясно выразился?

– Как, по-вашему, я должен буду работать?

– Так же, как ещё пять человек, имеющих ваше звание и занимающих руководящие должности на станции. Все они почему-то эффективно выполняют свою работу, не повышая даже голоса. Не кажется ли вам, подполковник Найтроуд, что это явный признак вашего непрофессионализма?

Авель вздрогнул. Каин с трудом сдержал улыбку. Удар по болезненному самолюбию брата сработал. Наконец-то этого упрямца проняло.

– Вы сомневаетесь в моём профессионализме?

– Вы упорно создаёте конфликтные ситуации в коллективе…

– Скажите прямо!

– Да, сомневаюсь, – Каин ожидал взрыва, но брат стоял молча. – Авель, поверь мне, я не хочу ни отстранить тебя от работы, не хочу тебя обидеть или как-то задеть. Но так продолжаться дальше не может. Начальник станции не может ходить по пятам за своим заместителем и корректировать его решения. Это подорвёт авторитет всех офицеров. Но и оставлять всё, как есть, я не могу. Не заставляй меня выбирать между станцией и тобой. Ты знаешь, как я буду вынужден поступить.

Авель сжался. Полковнику показалось, что он будет возражать, но брат молча опустил голову.

– Подполковник Найтроуд, вам всё понятно?

– Так точно, всё понятно, – Авель смотрел в пол. – Разрешите идти?

– Идите. Ещё советую отменить ваш приказ относительно Лина.. Нет, отменять ничего не нужно, просто сократите срок штрафных работ.

– Так точно.

– Вы свободны, подполковник.

Авель вышел. Каин с шумом выдохнул, налил себе в стакан воды и залпом выпил. Возможно, он поступил нечестно. Очень нечестно. Можно было бы поступить иначе? Каин взял в руки стеклянную сферу с дымкой. Возможно.

Стоит это ещё раз обдумать и решить, что делать дальше.


	2. Chapter 2

«И что решил Каин?»

– Пока не знаю, – Лилит отступила за защитный экран и замерла. Мимо с рёвом пронёсся орбитальный челнок. Вопрос Лиды потонул в шуме. Взметнулась пыль до неба, а экран задрожал от порыва ветра. По посадочной полосе протянулись шлейфы песка. Вдали хлопнули парашюты тормозов. 

«Я спрашиваю, он очень злился?»

– Он очень сильно расстроился, – Лилит получила сигнал об успешной посадке и направилась к шлюзу.

«Хм.»

– Он считает, что Авель нарочно провоцирует его.

«Ну… со стороны это выглядит именно так, Лил.»

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Авель никогда не будет вредить станции.

«Тогда почему он ведёт себя так?»

– Он ребёнок.

«Это не оправдание. Он старше меня на двадцать лет.»

Лилит кивнула, хотя Лидия и не могла её видеть. Всё верно. А она уже настолько старая, что для многих колонистов могла бы быть бабушкой. Мир был бы гораздо проще, если бы можно было оперировать только астрономическими годами.

– У него тело подростка, — И это была правда. Пусть Авель успел получить образование, опыт работы и звание полковника космических сил ООН, его тело было телом взрослеющего мальчишки со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями.

«Ага, половое созревание, буря гормонов…»

Подполковник Саль  сделала вид, что не слышит этой реплики и вернулась к делам.

– Лида, шасси в норме, – Лилит просмотрела отчёт о посадке. – Сегодня успеем сделать ещё один рейс.

«Замечательно! А то скоро придётся ставить контейнеры себе на голову.»

– Может быть, тогда спустишь следующим рейсом запчасти? Сколько ты там уже сидишь? Месяц?

«Ага. Эх, хотелось бы спуститься…» – оператор станции вздохнула. Её сменщик Гален Лейвен слёг с приступом марсофобии и решался вопрос о его отправке на землю. Беднягу на время пришлось изолировать в медицинском блоке и даже связать. Курс антидепрессантов оказал благотворное воздействие, мужчина перестал бояться чёрного неба Марса, но о возвращении на работу не могло быть и речи. Заменить Лейвена вызвались двое добровольцев, но прежде чем они пройдут обучение, пройдёт ещё минимум три недели. Лида же каждый день ворчала, что ей надоело болтаться в консервной банке на орбите. – «Боюсь, сначала получите конвейер для теплиц.»

– Подожди, ты его в этот раз не прислала?

«Только валы и запчасти для системы орошения. Лил, ты бы видела, что тут творится. У меня корабль на подходе, а мы барахло с трёх предыдущих не спустили. Я не шутила, что сплю на контейнерах. Места для манёвра уже нет. Так что извини, конвейер будет только ночью.»

– Я тебя ни в чём не обвиняю. Мы надеялись, что утром сможем запустить всю линию. Сроки поджимают.

«Придётся подождать или изобретать телепортацию. Так, я сейчас уйду за горизонт. Не скучайте без меня»

– До связи, – Лилит выключила канал. Челнок полностью скрылся в ангаре. Она оглянулась на горизонт в надежде разглядеть пятно орбитальной станции, но через лучи света ничего не увидела. Солнце опускалось, и красная поверхность Марса стремительно синела. Длинные тени рассекли долину, где стояла станция. Белые защитные экраны станции тоже сменили цвет на глубокий сине-зелёный, словно они стоят под водой. Чудеса света и чужой атмосферы...

Пискнул сигнал соединения.

«Мэм, мы приступаем к разгрузке. Нам подождать вас?»

− Нет, начинайте без меня, − Лилит опустила щиты и зашла в шлюз.

«Так точно, мэм».

Внутри склада Саль наконец-то смогла снять шлем. Осмотр внешней системы охлаждения и продувка забившегося песком радиатора заняли почти в три раза больше времени, чем она планировала. Было уже четыре часа дня. Обед закончился, ужин начнётся только в семь.

«Мэм, семена отгружены».

− Они в порядке?

«Полном. Мэм, разрешите их отправить на место?»

− Да.

«Мэм, будут ещё указания?»

− Нет, Джо.

«Тогда хорошего отдыха, мэм».

Лилит улыбнулась. Она убрала со лба мокрую чёлку и отправила ремонтных роботов в их бокс. Когда на Земле ещё только формировали первую очередь переселенцев, позаботились обо всём. Были и историки, и журналисты, несколько писателей, художников и дизайнеров. Но, как всегда, катастрофически не хватало инженеров и рабочих рук.  Иногда ситуация вставала так остро, что даже вечно спокойный Каин ворчал, мол, лучше бы взяли трёх поэтов, а трёх рабочих.

Этой астрономической ночью на станцию налетела песчаная буря и засыпала посадочную полосу и ангар. Проклятая сыпучая дрянь забила радиатор и систему продувки. Выходить наружу пришлось лично подполковнику Саль. Она вымоталась и вспотела так, что узел волос на затылке превратился в неподъёмный груз. Без поддержки тяжёлого скафандра казалось, что шея сломается под этой тяжестью.

Передатчик пискнул. Кто-то просил разговора. Лилит закрыла глаза в надежде, что от неё отстанут. В конце концов, она могла быть в душе. Но писк не унимался. Кто бы это мог быть, когда она так устала?

− Да?

«Мне сказали, ты уже закончила.»

− Да, закончила, − Лилит привычно улыбнулась сама себе. Голос Каина звучал тихо и доброжелательно. Как всегда. Только в этот раз за помехами Лилит послышалась не меньшая, чем у неё, усталость. – Тебе прислать отчёт?

«Было бы неплохо. Авель у тебя появлялся?»

– Нет.  Что-то случилось?

«Как тебе сказать…» − Каин замолчал. Лилит несколько секунд ждала продолжения и не выдержала.

– Скажи, как есть.

«Мы с ним поговорили».

Лилит замерла.

– Уже?

«Да»

Тихий вздох в микрофон. Девушка прошла в раздевалку и села на стальную лавку. Шлем поставила рядом с собой, потом расстегнула крепления тяжёлых бот со стальными стельками. Каин всё это время молчал, но связи не обрывал. Лилит тоже не спешила. Она не ожидала, что это случится так скоро. Лучше бы, чтобы оба брата успокоились, а она бы сама решила ситуацию с Лином. Когда она вмешалась, бедняга был готов согласиться на что угодно, лишь бы ему дали выспаться. Лилит почти уладила эту историю, но кто-то всё-таки донёс о случившемся главе станции. Каин последние дни сам почти не спал из-за череды аварий на станции, а тут ещё эта безобразная ситуация. Возможно, Лилит уговорила бы брата сначала успокоиться, а уже потом принимать решение, но начали волноваться подчинённые Авеля.

Лилит сжала виски. Почему же от Авеля вечно такие проблемы?

Молчание затянулось.

– О чём вы говорили?

«О Лине, разумеется. Авель так и не понял, что именно он сделал не так.»

– Ты уверен?

«Абсолютно. Лил, я не знаю, что с ним делать. Он меня не понимает. Он ничего не понимает. Он абсолютно уверен, что сделал всё правильно!»

– Ему трудно понять, что люди не похожи на него и не могут быть так же сильны. И что не могут не спать несколько суток без ущерба для себя.

«Лил, он офицер. Он обязан это понимать. Обязан! Он не имеет права на непонимание!»

– Но он же…

«Не ребёнок. Лилит, он – не ребёнок. Он нарушает работу станции и дискредитирует весь проект в глазах людей. Ты знаешь, что я не могу выбирать между ним и всей станцией!»

– И какое решение ты принял?

«В следующий раз я отстраняю его от работы».

– Ты серьёзно?!

«Абсолютно. Если он ещё раз будет игнорировать физическое и психическое состояние своих подчинённых, я отстраняю его от работы,» – мягкость исчезла из голоса полковника. – «Я абсолютно серьёзен, Лилит. Ещё один подобный «маленький прокол», как ты говоришь – и службу безопасности возглавит другой человек. И не возражай мне. Я знаю, что ты мне скажешь. И отвечаю тебе: он не ребёнок! А о того, что ты с ним нянчишься и во всём оправдываешь, становится только хуже! Он считает, что я потакаю лентяем, а его наказываю без вины!»

Каин замолк. Лилит слышала только его тяжёлое дыхание. Брат, наверное, сидит и вертит в руках свои очки, как всегда делает в порыве эмоций.

– Я поняла тебя. Я… я постараюсь помочь и уберечь его от других… необдуманных поступков.

«Надеюсь, он сам понял, что я серьёзен. Лилит, ты же знаешь, как я не хочу этого делать, но не могу так больше. Я знаю, на что он способен. Я помню, как много он сделал для станции. Но эти детские выходки я терпеть не буду. И… и, я знаю, как снятие члена совета подорвёт авторитет всего совета колонии. Но Лил, если я буду тянуть – будет ещё хуже. Ты понимаешь, что будет, если решат, что мы с тобой действовали из родственных чувств в ущерб станции?»

– Я понимаю.

«Не думай, что я глухой. Я слышу, что говорят. И разговоры, что я всё спускаю с рук своему брату недопустимы. Ты ведь это понимаешь?»

– Да. Я это понимаю.

Они снова замолчали. Лилит было невыносимо жаль Каина. Она знала, насколько близко к сердцу он воспринимает все конфликты и проблемы на станции, а проблемы с Авелем причиняли ему огромную боль. Каин часто после стычек с младшим братом уходил в дальние блоки и занимался неположенной ему работой. В такие моменты подходить к нему было даже опасно.

«Извини, что вывалил это на тебя. Как разгрузка?»

– Штатно. Лида обещала за сегодня сделать ещё один цикл.

«Ну, хоть где-то порядок, – горько вздохнул брат. – Не задерживаю тебя больше. Вечером жду доклад о теплицах.»

– Хорошо, – Лилит выключила связь и прислонилась затылком к стеклянной дверце шкафа для скафандров. Что за день? Ни конвейера, ни душевного спокойствия.

Передатчик снова пискнул.

– Да? – раздражённо спросила Лилит. Повисла тишина. Она уже хотела было прервать сеанс, как раздался тихий и испуганный голос Авеля. Он задыхался в микрофон и даже не кричал.

«Лил, мне срочно нужна помощь. Пожалуйста, очень. Каин меня убьёт.»

– Что случилось?! – Саль подскочила на месте и принялась быстро расстёгивать зажимы скафандра.

«Тут… В общем, с Иштваном. И со мной. Пожалуйста, нам нужна помощь!»


	3. Chapter 3

– Итак, как-то так, – Иштван запрокинул голову и оглядел уже сделанное. Длинный шланг-фильтр маски опасно натянулся, и электрику пришлось опустить голову обратно. После аварии весь воздух из отсека откачали и заменили инертными газами на случай, если пожар возобновится. Можно было бы подключиться к ремонтной системе воздухоснабжения, но пожар повредил и её. Приходилось работать в громоздкой пластиковой морде.

Эта неделя на станции выдалась беспокойной. Хотя, «беспокойная» – термин очень мягкий. Примерно как «случайно нанесённая травма, повлёкшая необратимые последствия в организме покойного». Так говорили неисправимые оптимисты вроде него. Иштван придерживался мнения, что плохо – это, когда, например, солнце схлопывается в сверхновую звезду. Ладно, в новую, сверхновая из их тёплого шарика в центре мира не получится.

За последние сто шестьдесят восемь часов на станции по очереди ломалась вентиляция в пяти отсеках, встала конвейерная линия в теплицах, потом там же сломалась система поливки и сожгла несколько тысяч ростков концентрированным раствором удобрений. И как вишенка на мороженом – пожар во втором административном корпусе. Большей частью огонь нанёс повреждение обшивке стальных стен. Всё это поправимо. Но прежде, чем закончилась эвакуация и сработала система тушения и замены атмосферы, огонь проник в технический коридор. Здесь проходили линии связи, энергоснабжения и управления системами блока и транзитом шли линии в два соседних склада.

Всё это превратилось в чёрное оплавленное месиво.

– Итак, будем считать, что расчистка проведена, – за пять часов работы Иштван успел срезать испорченное и протянуть три временных линий для освещения и питания роботов-ремонтников. Чтобы сделать врезку для питания систем поддержания жизнеобеспечения в блоке, пришлось влезть на упоры для сетевых кабелей и пристроить задницу на плоскую голову робота-электрика.

– Надеюсь, ты не будешь подбивать другие машины восставать против человечества, – Иштван покряхтел, но дотянулся до самых верхних креплений. Стоило бы притащить лестницу, но времени на работы и так ушло на полтора часа больше, чем он планировал. Ничего, можно вбить скрепы, раскорячившись на роботе.  – Прости, приятель, но ради такого великого дела придётся тебе потерпеть, – искусственный помощник в ответ скрипнул. Или это он просто так повернулся, что что-то скрипнуло. Кто знает?

Иштван разрядил обойму пистолета в мягкий потолок отсека, сменил позу и добил остатки линии. На чёрно фоне обгоревшего изолятора свежие ярко-жёлтые кабели смотрелись почти что красиво.

Позади послышались шаги и удар чьего-то ботинка о разложенные на полу детали. Ругани за этим не последовало, приветствия тоже, поэтому…

– Как идёт ремонт?

– Медленно, – Иштван скосил взгляд вниз. Только второго Найтроуда тут не хватало. С ним одни проблемы. Именно поэтому он и был «вторым Найтроудом». Вроде бы точная копия брата, полковника Найтроуда, но с гнильцой. Ни улыбки, ни знаний, ни терпения, только концентрированные, обжигающие даже на расстоянии серьёзность и самомнение. И теперь по взгляду голубых глаз подполковника Иштван понял, что всё идёт, как всегда.

«Сейчас начнёт угрожать взысканием вместо того, чтобы предложить принести лестницу…»

– Лейтенант, почему вы используете сложную технику в качестве лестницы?

– Потому что нет времени сходить за ней.

– Вызовите помощника.

– К сожалению, в связи со всеми этими авариями вся моя бригада занята.

– То есть, вы хотите сказать, что вы делаете этот ремонт в одиночку?

– Да.

Авель сжал зубы и сложил руки на груди. Что вызвало его неудовольствие? А чёрт знает. Но скорее всего лестница. Заставлять одного человека выполнять работу за десятерых для этого типа в порядке вещей.

«И что, он так и будет стоять?»

Иштван проверил крепление кабеля и с кряхтением спрыгнул на пол. Авель поморщился. Ну, разумеется, сверхчеловек проделал бы этот манёвр гораздо изящнее и без дополнительных малоэстетичных звуков из ротового отверстия. Но что поделать,  не все  тут сверхлюди.

– Когда ты закончишь? – Авель явно был очень и очень не в духе. Иштван старался не смотреть на него прямо, но заметил, как офицер постоянно хмурит брови в такт своим мыслям, сжимает челюсти и перебирает пальцами. Похоже, еженедельную выволочку у полковника он уже получил. О случившемся утром скандале Иштван слышал краем уха, но подозревал, что станция… ну ладно, технический персонал колонии! Кто знал о подполковнике Найтроуде за пределами их тесного мирка? Разве что те, кто приволок с собой с Земли порнуху и раздавал её по внутренним сетям.

В общем, фразой дня в переговорах технических служб наверняка стало «Опять он ему всё простит!»

В такие моменты Каина было особенно жалко. Мало того, что закинули на камень в космосе без права возврата на Землю и повесили на шею десять тысяч возвышенных идиотов, так ещё и первый зам постоянно изображает из себя то ли гения среди баранов, то ли полного идиота.

– Сегодня не успею, – Авель встал очень неудобно, прямо между участком работы и инструментами. Уходить в сторону он не собирался, а просить его отойти не хотел уже Иштван.

– Почему?

– Потому что слишком много повреждений. Ещё, скорее всего, сгорел главный привод вентилятора.

– Скорее всего?

– Я не проводил полную диагностику, – «Вот что ему мешало прочитать мои отчёты, прежде чем тащиться сюда и отвлекать?!» – Похоже на то, что перед отключением была перенагрузка и сгорели обмотки. Придётся их менять.

— Сколько это займёт времени?

— Дня два, если отложить все дела. Пару недель, если не откладывать.

— А сейчас ты это починить не можешь?

— Нет, никак нет.

— Я не шучу, лейтенант. Блок простаивает. Ремонт затянулся, и это не укладывается ни в какие правила!

— Я тоже не шучу, — Иштван взял у робота очередной моток кабеля. На этот раз линия проходила внизу, лезть высоко не приходилось.  Ещё немного, и можно будет остатку прокладки поручить машинам. — Сегодня вентиляция работать не будет, как и весь блок.

— Ты издеваешься? — судя по взгляду Авеля, он думал, что электрик специально спалил блок, чтобы отсиживаться тут несколько дней.

— Почему? Я совершенно серьёзен. Работать это не будет. Даже если найдётся свободная бригада в дюжину рук, нужно распечатывать запасные приводы на складе. Подполковник Саль должна будет написать кучу бумаг и выдать мне разрешение…

— А среди уже распечатанных нужного нет? — нетерпеливо перебил его Авель.

— Распечатанные — это экстренный резерв. Он предназначен только для жилых помещений, теплиц, пищевых и медицинских блоков. По правилам. А я правила нарушать не буду. Если ваш, подполковник, кабинет, так важен, сходите к подполковнику Саль и потребуйте разрешения для распечатки складов. У меня же времени на это нет.

— Ты издеваешься? — в голосе Авеля послышалась угроза.

— Мне это запрещено, сэр, — электрик опустил пистолет. Что ж, можно сказать, времянка проложена, можно запускать «транзитные» линии связи в следующий отсек. — Я вам всё сказал. Нужен воздух — распечатывайте склады. Резерв я вам не дам, потому что это не по правилам. Уж не обижайтесь.

— Ты думаешь, это очень смешно? — Авель побледнел. Иштван пожал плечами. Возможно, не стоило его так дразнить после утреннего скандала, но электрик терпеть не мог напыщенных идиотов, а напыщенных идиотов, считающих, что знают его дело лучше него вовсе мечтал выкинуть в марсианское безмолвие. Вот только одно дело посылать кого-нибудь из гражданских или младшего по званию, а тут подполковник, глава службы безопасности с правом выкинуть его самого, да ещё и второй заместитель начальника колонии. Нехорошо выходило.

— Я действую строго в рамках инструкции. Ваш кабинет не относится к первой категории, — Иштван попытался сгладить возникшую напряжённость и, прежде чем сообразил, что делает, похлопал младшего Найтроуда по плечу. — Я постараюсь что-нибудь....

Авель вздрогнул, его лицо под пластиковой маской исказилось. Подполковник быстро развернулся и ударил Иштвана в лицо.

 

Авель не хотел ударять Иштвана. Ударить человека – это немыслимо. Никогда нельзя так поступать. Кулаки – удел слабаков и дураков, которые не имеют сил и желания добиться своей цели как-то иначе. Кулаки – не его аргумент.

Но он устал. Он был голоден и очень устал после двух суток работы. И ещё обижен на Каина и всю станцию. Угрозы брата, напряжённые и формальные разговоры с подчинёнными, шёпот в общих коридорах… Авель был готов принять от брата любое наказание, выслушать любые обидные слова, от брата, сестёр или кого угодно, но… Видимо, не любые. Или не от кого угодно.

Когда рука Иштвана коснулась его плеча, Авель взорвался.

Он ненавидел, когда к нему прикасались. Он терпеть не мог объятия, с трудом терпел рукопожатия. Авель ненавидел, когда его личное пространство так дерзко и без спроса нарушали. В конце концов, дружба измеряется не в количестве объятий, а делами. И сейчас, после спора с братом, почувствовав на плече вес чужой руки, он не выдержал.

Иштван тоже понял, что происходит. Его жёлтые глаза испуганно распахнулись, он отступил и начал медленно поднимать руки.

Мгновение, долю мгновения офицеры испуганно смотрели друг на друга. Мир сузился до их закутка, а время остановилось. Авель успел понять, что он делает, ужаснуться и попытался отвести удар. Но на выполнение последнего времени не хватило.

Кулак Авеля скользнул по скуле Иштвана. Голова электрика дёрнулась в сторону. Мужчина покачнулся, потерял равновесие, взмахнул руками и упал на разложенные на полу инструменты и обгоревшие детали.

Брызнула кровь.

– Ты жив? – Авель упал на колени рядом с Иштваном. Тот со стоном поднялся на четвереньки. Авель осторожно взял его за плечи и развернул к себе. Лицо мужчины было разбито. Кровь сочилась из губы, брови и распоротой инструментами щеки.

– Нет, – Иштван добавил грязное венгерское ругательство, – помер к чертям… Помоги мне сесть…

Лейтенант кое-как сел и схватился за голову. Кровь стекла по его подбородку на форму. Авель сорвал трясущимися руками с бока робота дежурную аптечку и достал салфетки.

– Убери руки, – Авель кое-как вытер кровь с подбородка электрика. Но красная жидкость текла, капала на грудь и растекалась по шее – Сейчас я позову врача!

– С ума сошёл? – Иштван вцепился в его руку. – И скажешь, что тут произошло?

Авель замер на месте.

– Я…

– По внутренней связи вызови кого-нибудь, скажи, что я упал с лестницы… упал, короче, – Иштван взял из аптечки салфетку и зажал порез на щеке. – Только врача. Никого больше, а то… додумаются.

Авель кивнул и, прежде, чем пришло осознание, что он делает, трясущимися руками включил на передатчике канал Лилит.


	4. Chapter 4

Известие о несчастном случае в аварийном блоке разнеслось по станции меньше, чем за час. Каин узнал о случившимся от Лилит. Сестра была взволнована и требовала его присутствия. По её голосу полковник понял, что случился не просто несчастный случай. Первым делом Каин вызвал лейтенанта Шрайт и велел ей опечатать ремонтных роботов с места пожара и изъять все видеозаписи.

Только после этого он направился в медблок.

В небольшой смотровой на кушетке лежал Иштван. Робот уже закончил свою работу, и на щеке электрика был виден чистый аккуратный шов. Авель сидел в противоположном углу на табурете. Лилит стояла ровно посередине комнаты и нервно теребила свои пальцы.

Каин оценил перепуганные лица всех троих и молча закрыл двери бокса.

– Теперь рассказывайте, что случилось.

Мужчины переглянулись.

– Это приказ, – Каин сглотнул. Лилит молчала. То, что она не спешит его успокаивать, говорить, что всё в порядке, пугало. – Я ваш начальник.

Авель снова взглянул на Иштвана. Робот заклеил лицо лейтенанта пластырем и замер. Мужчина сел и потрогал зашитое лицо. Кроме распоротой щеки у него была рассечена бровь и губа, а с кончика носа содрана кожа. Каин поправил на носу очки. Такие травмы вряд ли получены в драке. По крайней мере, драка была не с Авелем: мужчины бы не сидели так мирно в одной комнате… Или их сдерживает присутствие Лилит.

– Всё сложно, – наконец, пробормотал Иштван.

– Это не ответ.

Лилит снова нервно оглянулась на мужчин.

– Понимаешь…

– Не понимаю. Что произошло?.. Хорошо, не отвечайте. Начну с большего. Все живы?

– Да.

– Подполковник Найтроуд меня ударил, – выпалил Иштван.

Каин раскрыл рот, закрыл и снял очки. Он нервно сжал их в руках и отвернулся к двери, чтобы никто не видел его исказившегося лица. Лилит зажала себе рот, чтобы не закричать и испуганно оглянулась на двери в лабораторию.

– Ты… ты… ты! – полковник задыхался от эмоций. Каин наконец-то справился с желанием убежать и спрятаться от этой проблемы. – Ты что наделал?!

Авель сжал челюсти и уставился на носки своих ботинок.

– Ты сошел с ума, да?!

– В защиту подполковника скажу, что я сам виноват, – встрял Иштван. 

– А ты вообще молчи! Я ожидал удара от кого угодно, но не от тебя! – Каин нацепил очки обратно на нос. Он справился с удивлением и испугом, и теперь в начальнике колонии «Красный Марс» остался только гнев.

– Как это произошло?

– Мы не сошлись во мнениях по поводу запуска в эксплуатацию блока А-21. В итоге… вышло что вышло.

– Я в последний момент попытался… остановить удар, – пробормотал Авель. Брат смотрел на ботинки Каина.

—Вижу, не очень удачно!

– Я упал.

– Что? – не понял Каин.

– Я упал на свои инструменты и мусор. Вот и получилось, – электрик указал на своё опухающее лицо.

– То есть… Ты ещё и упал?

– Да, – наконец-то произнесла Лилит. – Каин, я не знаю, что делать. Мы довели Иштвана сюда, но нас видели половина станции. Что мы им скажем?

Каин вздрогнул. Вопрос застал его врасплох.

– Мы проведём официальное расследование, – наконец, после паузы, сказал полковник. – Эл уже должна изъять записи с роботов и видеонаблюдения коридора.

– Это бесполезно, я отключил все системы.

– Кто тебе разрешал это делать? – разозлился Каин.

— Может быть, мы… — открыл рот Авель.

Каин взорвался.

— Не желаю ничего слышать! — он в ярости обернулся к брату. — Пошел вон!

— Каин, я…

— Вон, я сказал! Пока я здесь главный, как бы тебе это не нравилось! Вон! Немедленно!

Каина трясло от ярости. Он в ярости уставился на брата. Авель недоумёно смотрел в ответ. Лилит молча взяла младшего за плечо и почти силой выстваила его за дверь.

Полковник вздохнул, выдохнул. Лилит закрыла дверь на щеколду и вернулась к ним.

— Иштван, ты понимаешь, что совершил должностное преступление? — сипло спросил Каин.

— Разумеется.

— Как ты вообще до этого додумался?

— Как додумался, полковник Саль? — электрик зло одёрнул руки от лица. — А вы не хотите мне что-то сказать? Например, какое дисциплинарное взыскание будет применено по отношению к ударившему меня офицеру? Или вы ещё не выбрали?

Лилит посмотрела на Каина. Полковник только поморщился.  Авель. Почему снова его брат? За что ему, Каину, такие наказание? Ведь если следовать логике их имён, неприятности должны быть только от него, а не от парня с именем библейского праведника!

Иштван прикрыл глаза и помолчал.

— Я, конечно, простой электрик и, можно сказать, даже не офицер. Но на вашем месте я бы взялся за вашего братца всерьёз. Знаете, что говорят остальные?

Каин кивнул. Уж что-что, а разговоры он знал хорошо. Лилит отрицательно покачала головой.

— Что ему всё сходит с рук потому что он ваш брат, полковник Найтроуд. Он арестовал бригаду ремонтников за то, что ему показалось, что они решили заняться саботажем. Стив Алиц оказался под арестом только потому, что высказался, что предпочёл бы в руководителях кого-нибудь постарше. Ваш брат объявил, что Стив подбивал людей к саботажу. Или вот последний случай…

— Не надо, — Каин покачал головой. — Я понимаю, о чём ты говоришь… И я постараюсь что-нибудь с этим сделать.

— Уж постарайтесь. Если что, у меня претензий к Авелю нет, — Иштван посмотрелся в медицинское зеркало и потрогал синеющую скулу. — Но сами подумайте, что мне рассказывать остальным? Сколько людей поверят, что я в компании Авеля Найтроуда случайно упал с лестницы прямо на разобранный привод и ударился лицом?.. Их даже моя физиономия не убедит, — лейтенант вздохнул. — Я больше не нужен? Если что, я на складе, — он кивнул на прощание и вышел из комнаты.

— Каин, я прошу тебя, не делай поспешных…

— Лил, он ударил офицера! — Каин схватился за очки. — Что мне с этим сделать?!

— Дай ему шанс!

— Я дал! Вчера дал! И сегодня я вижу одного из твоих подчинённых с разбитым лицом.

— Иштван же сказал, что Авель просто вспылил и не хотел…

— Однако только что передо мной сидел лейтенант с разбитым лицом! Нет, всё, моё терпение кончилось. Он не слушает ничего из того, что я ему говорю!

— Тогда дай мне с ним поговорить!

— Думаешь, у тебя получится? — Каин сел на кушетку. От волнения у него закружилась голова. — Попробуй. И передай ему, что он подрывает не только свой или мой авторитет, но и всего руководства станции. Этот инцидент мы сумеем кое-как скрыть, но если ещё что-то случится… Так и передай ему, я сниму его с должности!

Лилит молча кивнула. Иштван молча отсалютовал им обоим и вышел из палаты.

— Лил, ты с ним поговоришь?

Сестра кивнула. Каин  заметил, какой усталой и бледной она выглядит, и почувствовал укол совести.

— Прости, что я… взваливаю это на тебя.

— Ничего страшного, — сестра широко улыбнулась, но эта улыбка получилась вымученной. — Это последний раз, когда ты из-за него переживаешь, обещаю.


	5. Chapter 5

После случая с Иштваном Авель чувствовал себя… Он не находил слов, чтобы объяснить, что именно с ним не так, но не мог даже посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Утреннее бритьё вместо привычных пяти минут занимало теперь почти четверть часа, из которых большую часть времени он заставлял себя подойти к зеркалу.

Авель чувствовал отвращение к самому себе. Он ударил человека! Пусть он опомнился, попытался остановиться, он ударил человека. Живого человека, такого же живого. Пусть и младшего по званию и всего лишь электрика. Пусть и такого надоедливого и тупого, как Иштван. После конца смены Авель бежал в свою маленькую комнату и часами там разглядывал свои руки. Он сжимал и разжимал пальцы. Вот этими вот руками он ударил человека. Там, на Земле, в детстве, он занимался боевыми искусствами. Но то, чем он занимался было не насилием. Это была красивая система физических и духовных упражнений, в которой слилось всё лучшее, что изобрело человечество для самосовершенствования.

До этого Авель последний раз кого-то бил в далёком детстве. Он даже не помнил, чем была вызвана эта ссора с Каином, но помнил своё раскаяние при виде плачущего брата и выволочку от воспитательницы.

Брат… Он сказал, что больше не может доверять ему. Авель не знал, правда это или нет, и зачем он так сказал, но удар получился сильный. Уж лучше бы Каин отправил его до скончания жизни на штрафные работы. Знание, что Каин больше не может доверить ему ничего важного, что теперь между ними будут какие-то секреты и недомолвки, было невыносимо. Авель никогда не задумывался над такой вещью, как доверие между ними. Это было что-то само собой разумеющееся. Они выросли вместе, у них был одинаковый генетический код, они были лучшими друзьями. Чтобы ни случилось, они находили друг у друга полную поддержку. И когда Каин был назначен главой экспедиции и всего проекта, Авель ему не завидовал.

А теперь всё это рухнуло и никогда не восстановится.

Ещё более невыносимым оказалось видеть брата каждый день. Каин по-прежнему был вежлив, улыбчив, интересовался его работой… Лучше бы брат его пристрелил.

И люди. Люди тоже были невыносимы. Между техническим персоналом базы немедленно разнёсся слух о падении Иштвана. И хотя личное объяснение о случившемся от Иштвана большую их часть успокоило, Авель подозревал, что они всё знают, а молчат только потому что сговорились помучить его.

Лишь на пятый день Авель успокоился настолько, чтобы прийти в офицерскую столовую и поужинать полноценно, а не перекусить сухпайком в комнате. Он набрал себе у раздаточного стола первой попавшейся еды и сел за самый дальний стол.

Но поесть в одиночестве ему всё-равно не удалось.

– Разрешите присесть? – Иштван поставил поднос напротив офицера и сел.

– Зачем было спрашивать? Ты уже сам сел.

– Ну… Наверное, для приличия, – Иштван пожал плечами и взял ложку с вилкой. Авель рассеянно посмотрел на его поднос. Электрик явно не рассчитывал энергетический и витаминный баланс еды. Нет, разумеется, кое-что прикидывал, но вряд ли, как обычно делали все Найтроуды, высчитывал все необходимые суточные дозы. Иштван вообще был чертовски неправильным, на взгляд Авеля.

– Что тебе нужно?

– Простите?

– Зачем ты всё это делаешь, а теперь пытаешься со мной подружиться? — медленно подобрал слова Авель. За всё прошедшее время он не перекинулся с лейтенантом даже парой слов. Только на приёме блока они почти поговорили, если можно назвать разговором несколько лишённых эмоций фраз. Авель был абсолютно уверен, что после случившегося Иштван будет держаться от него как можно дальше.

– Ваша дружба мне не нужна даже даром. Хотя я, если честно, не верю, что вы можете дружить, подполковник, – Иштван беззаботно пожал плечами. – Наше с вами объяснение случившемуся приняли почти все. А сейчас я добиваю сомнения у оставшегося меньшинства. Ведь вряд ли я буду есть за одним столом с человеком, разукрасившим мне лицо, – мужчина улыбнулся. Авель невольно посмотрел на его шрамы. Они были скрыты под пластырями, только содранный кончик носа придавал Иштвану сходство с цирковым клоуном. Если бы его лицо не кривилось и не дёргалось при каждом движении… – Приятно чувствовать себя причастным к чему-то великому.

– Великому?

– Спасаю нашу маленькую… базу от кризиса. Думаете, отстранение главы безопасников и одного из чудо-детей из пробирки пройдёт бесследно?

Авель пожал плечами.

— Может быть, я вернусь тогда на Землю. Забью на своё великое предназначение, набор уникальных генов и стану обычным человеком, как всегда хотел, — внезапно выпалил он.

— Ммм? Забавно такое слышать от идеального человека.

— Знаешь, ещё раз скажешь, что я идеальный человек, и я тебе при всех врежу. От тебя это звучит, как издевательство.

— Извините, сэр. Просто странно было от вас слышать, что вы хотите стать обычным человеком со всеми его болячками и проблемами.

— У таких, как ты, есть выбор. Ты мог отправиться сюда, а мог и нет. А меня вырастили для этой станции и не спросили, хочу ли я этого.

Электрик внезапно хихикнул.

— Я сказал что-то смешное? — Авель немедленно проклял себя за сентиментальную слабину.

– Странный вы... Ну, остались бы на Земле? И что дальше? Нет там свободы. Ни малейшего шанса быть свободным. Везде, где больше двух людей, свободы нет, – Иштван пожал плечами. Он отпил кофе и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил. – Да и, к тому же, по-моему, мы настолько ничтожны, что без разницы, где мы и что мы. С таким же успехом мы могли бы отправиться работать на удалённый маяк или на полярную станцию...

– А как ты здесь оказался?

– Я? – Иштвана, похоже, удивил этот вопрос. Он задумался. – Ну… мне нужны были деньги. А инженерам проекта предлагали их много.

– И что, ты их получил?

– Да.

– И на что потратил?

– А как ты думаешь?

– Ну… Какие-нибудь кредиты или долги там, на Земле, – предположил Авель. Он слышал десятки историй про то, как люди оказывались должны, не рассчитав свои силы и став заложниками банков. Вряд ли Иштван настолько глуп и жаден, что отправился с кучей денег туда, где всё-равно не сможет их потратить. Скорее всего, действительно, долги. Или он соврал про деньги.

– Вы почти угадали. Кредиты были. Но в основном мне нужны были деньги, потому что у моего отца нашли рак, а две сестры как раз заканчивали школу. Мы с матерью не могли вытянуть ни лечение отца, ни образование сестёр. Для тех, кто родился старым и пошлым способом путём траха между родителями, на Земле нет ничего бесплатного.

Авель молча возил вилкой по тарелке.

– И как… Твоя семья. Деньги помогли им?

– Ну… В общем, да. Правда, отец всё-таки умер… а я узнал только вчера. – Иштван на несколько мгновений отвернулся и смотрел в пустоту над раздаточным столом. Потом улыбнулся. – Сёстры уже замужем, у меня трое племянников.

– Наверное, они тебе очень благодарны.

– Ничуть, – Иштван беззаботно пожал плечами. – С момента отлёта я не получил от них ни одного письма. Думаю, это потому что они поддерживали епископа Фогараши.

– Никогда о нём не слышал.

– Ватиканский ультра-радикал. Он выступал против проекта «Красный Марс» и твоего появления в частности. Считал это богохульством. Если мне память не изменяет, он оказался сумасшедшим даже для церкви и его лишили сана ещё когда мы были на Земле. Но поклонников это не остановило.

– Это же нечестно.Ты сделал для семьи столько… Почему они от тебя отказались?

– Ну, отказа-то они мне не присылали. Даже если бы пытались поддерживать общение — что им со мной делать? Зачем им брат где-то там на звёздочке в небе? От меня нет пользы, Авель Найтроуд. Про меня не снимают шоу «день из жизни колониста» и не пересылают его на землю, чтобы показать в субботнее утро. Я не написал ни одного четверостишья о нашей славной экспедиции. Я не заткнул пробитую метеоритом дыру в обшивке задницей и не спас всю станцию. Даже ни разу не пришлось вовремя вырубать рубильник, чтобы спасти экспериментальные посадки в лабораториях от слишком интенсивного полива или подачи удобрений.

— Они… Они же приняли твои деньги!

— От денег не отказываются. И ставлю на то, что они воспринимают это как ловкий обман богохульников. Мол, на их же деньги раз в месяц печатают пару тысяч листовок, которые обязательно вернут всё наше прогнившее человечество обратно в лоно церкви.

– Но твоя мать. Почему она оставила тебя? Она же твоя мать!

– Ну… – Иштван пожал плечами. – Наверное, потому что теперь у неё уже четверо внуков. Зачем её ещё и какой-то сын, которого она уже несколько лет не видела?

– Это не честно, – пробормотал Авель. Он знал про разные семейные драмы, но никогда не мог подумать, что одна из них происходит где-то рядом. Родители всех его заместителей страшно гордились своими детьми. Эл Шрайт вовсе стала у себя на родине в Тунисе чуть ли не национальной героиней. А Иштван с беззаботной улыбкой рассказывал то, что иного человека сломило бы. – Это же чудовищно несправедливо. Если всё так, как ты говоришь, то они очень тебе обязаны.

Иштван пожал плечами.

– Авель Найтроуд, а тебе часто пишут те, кто замутил когда-то твою зиготу и засунул её в пузо неизвестной? Ты эту неизвестную знаешь? Знаешь тех, из чьих днк собрали твою? Ладно, эти люди и не обязаны иметь к тебе какое-то отношение. А вот те, кого ты знал в детстве? Те, кто воспитал из тебя идеа… того, кто ты есть, обучил десятку наук, вложил в голову все твои умные мысли? Профессор Деллинджер часто тебе пишет? Тот, который постоянно мелькал с тобой по телеку? Или он всё-таки предпочитает тебе общество своих биологических детей и биологических внуков?.. Ага. Мир вообще несправедлив. Я любил свою семью, когда согласился лететь сюда. И они любили меня и нуждались в моей помощи. Тогда это было для меня не просто важно, а жизненно необходимо. И я не жалею ни о чём. А сейчас… Сейчас это сейчас. С ним уже ничего не поделать.

Повисла неприятная тишина, нарушаемая только тихим гулом голосов и стуком столовых приборов других посетителей столовой.

– Что-то я раскис, – Иштван поставил кружку на поднос и улыбнулся. Его лицо под пластырем сморщилось и пошло складками.– Я ни о чём не жалею, Авель Найтроуд. У меня есть моя работа, у меня есть мои друзья. Я строю будущее человечества. Разумеется, после моей смерти меня мало кто вспомнит, а уже через сто лет новым поколениям будет плевать, что был какой-то там унылый и ворчливый электрик на этой маленькой планетке, которую забросят, как только сумеют добраться до Титана и других миров. Но… – он пожал плечами. – Мы здесь, мы живы, перед нами наше будущее. Кто знает, что там будет. Пойду. Я хотел ещё кое-что сделать перед отбоем. Спокойной вам ночи, подполковник.

Иштван протянул подполковнику руку. Авель на несколько мгновений замешкался, но пожал протянутую ладонь. Рукопожатие вышло скомканным и оставило после себя неприятное ощущение чужой горячей руки.


	6. 6

– И что ты по этому поводу думаешь? – Курт оглянулся на камеру наблюдения и ещё раз проверил «книжку». Когда-то этот аппарат был обычной электронной книгой, но находчивые электронщики приспособили его для отключения системы наблюдения. Придурки-проектировщики понатыкали везде камер и микрофонов «в целях безопасности». Уже через несколько месяцев выяснилось, что эта «безопасность» только ухудшает и без того напряжённую обстановку на станции. Первая эйфория от переселения и начала новой эры быстро прошла, и у нескольких сотен колонистов началась тяжёлая депрессия, а у десятка – буйное помешательство. По результатам расследования и по приказу полковника Найтроуда в большинстве отсеков отключили звукозапись, а доступ к серверам системы строго ограничили.  
Но большинство техников всё-равно каждый раз глушили систему, чтобы поговорить по душам.  
– Ничего.  
– А я Иштвану верю, – Стив подтащил к вездеходу тележку с новыми аккумуляторами. Стив был неплохим парнем, но, на взгляд Курта, слишком мягким. Своего мнения он никогда не имел. Начальство скажет, что марсианское небо – жёлтое, он будет говорить, что жёлтое. Он даже обвинения двинутого Авеля о своём участии в саботаже не пытался опровергнуть, послушно ждал, когда Лилит за него вступится. – Вы же вчера его видели? Они ужинали вместе. Стал бы Иштван так делать, если бы Авель его на самом деле измордовал? И полковнику тоже верю. Он, конечно, брату многое спускает с рук, но он бы точно не стал бы покрывать нападение на человека.  
– А кто тогда его так измордовал?  
– Он сказал, что поленился принести нормальную лестницу и упал с робота. Шрайт вроде тоже подтвердила, что нашла на полу все инструменты и следы на нужных местах.  
– Насколько надо быть ленивым, чтобы не принести лестницу и сидеть задницей на роботе? Ты ремонтного робота видел? Где у него там сидеть?  
Стив пожал плечами. Курт фыркнул. Вейм – как и он сам! – был прав, официальные объяснения выглядели абсурдными. Возможно, Иштван действительно мог упасть, он порой плевал на некоторые инструкции, если это было необходимо, и он был уверен в своих силах. Но присутствие на месте происшествия подполковника Найтроуда сводило эту возможность на нет. К тому же все знали, что Авель уже пять раз вносил в личное дело лейтенанта выговоры за нарушение техники безопасности, в том числе и за врезок с «книжкой». По мнению Курта, этого вполне хватило бы на ссору: туповатый подполковник любого нарушителя режима считал чуть ли не личным врагом.  
К тому же Курт хорошо знал своего соседа по этажу.  
Иштван был болтливым и беззлобным парнем и очень любил и полковника, и свою начальницу Саль. Если бы Лилит попросила его промолчать, он бы без сомнений согласился бы.  
– Младший же никогда не распускал руки, – продолжал упорствовать Стив. – Ребят, серьёзно, я бы поверил, что он на него наорал и пригрозил разжалованием. Но зачем бить?  
– Поверил после Лина, что ему ничего не будет?  
– Глупости. Он же не дурак! И сами слышали, полковник перенёс его дело в красную папку. Один косяк — и он бы был отстранён и разжалован. Серьёзно, Авель же не настолько дурак!  
– А насколько? Идеальный человек, – Курт выругался, – венец творения!  
В двери блока что-то ударилось. Техники умолкли, но никто не вошёл.  
– Вы как хотите, но этот мудак должен ответить. Я вам своё мнение сказал. Всё будет пучком.  
– Я не уверен, что нам всё-таки надо это делать, – пробормотал Стив. – Ребята, правда. Давайте лучше, как говорит Эл, добьёмся от полковника его отстранения. Только на этот раз не будем рассказывать о жалобе Саль, чтобы она младшего не предупредила.  
– Да даже если предупредит, что из этого? Три сотни подписей – и что? Лин лежит в дурке с нервным срывом, Амбриджа через месяц отправят обратно на Землю с поехавшей крышей.  
– Амбридж ещё до этого поехал, ты знаешь.  
– Только почему-то повеситься захотел после обвинений в саботаже. А этому хоть бы что, он ему всё прощает.  
Повисла тишина. Техники вставили батареи в подбрюшье машины и подсоединили топливные шланги.  
– Ребята… я не уверен. И я против. Но.. но я сдавать вас не буду.  
– Хоть на этом спасибо.  
Они молча закончили осмотр машины и приступили к заправке. В это время появился и Авель Найтроуд, что б его. Как всегда, подполковник выглядел удивительно самодовольным, как будто ничего и не случилось. Курт это выражение лица хорошо знал, у младшего Найтроуда с ними вообще плохо было. Либо самодовольное, либо самодовольно-злое. Офицер уже напялил на себя лёгкий скафандр и тащил в руке шлем. Торопится, видно.  
– Всё готово? – тихо спросил Найтроуд. Курт и Вейм переглянулись. Они ожидали, что, как обычно, этот лощёный придурок начнёт отчитывать их за то, что они не торопятся с работами, а их сиятельство вынужденно ждать в неудобном скафандре.  
– Заканчиваем заправку, – отозвался Стив.  
– А инструменты?  
– Уже погрузили.  
– Хорошо, тогда я запрошу погрузчик, – Авель кивнул и отошел к дальнему пульту.  
Стив закончил заправку, и техники побежали в раздевалку. Когда все вернулись в вездеход, погрузчик уже готовился поднять машину наверх в шлюз. Минута подъёма и три минуты на замену атмосферы – и вот, они уже видят красную планету и готовятся поднять в жидкую атмосферу её пыль.  
«Всё, начинайте. Удачи, сэр,» – пробормотал диспетчер и отключил связь.  
Курт запустил прогрев двигателей.  
– Через четыре минуты можно трогаться, – доложил Вейм.  
– Ага, – Курт пристегнул себя к креслу водителя и утопил педаль хода в пол.

Курт, когда не говорил, напевал странную и очень раздражающую мелодию. Авель подозревал, что это было что-то из свежей музыки, которую прислали из метрополии. Важные новости они узнавали по радиосвязи, а свежее кино и другой шлак индустрии развлечения — вместе с запчастями. Так или иначе, подполковник терпеть не мог то, что напевал Курт. В другой раз он бы велел водителю заткнуться, но в этот раз решил промолчать и просто уставился в боковое окошко.  
Поездка выматывала. Марс отличался удивительным однообразием пейзажа. Красная унылая равнина под чёрным небом. Закаты добавляли синих красок, но не разнообразия. Красная равнина, красные скалы, красные горы, красные кучи вулканического дерьма. Каждый раз на обходах полей солнечных батарей Авель чувствовал себя таким же красным куском говна под чёрным космическим небом.  
Они проехали по руслу высохшей реки до поля солнечных батарей. На станции были три своих реактора, но их ресурсы направляли на их «маленький промышленный сектор». Бытовые потребности станции обеспечивали поля солнечных батарей. Марс был бы раем для «зелёной энергии», если бы не чёртовы песчаные бури. Батареи засыпало постоянно, и раз в пару дней на одном из полей ломалась система самоочистки. Когда поломок набиралась некая «критическая масса» — короче, пока жилым блокам не перестаёт хватать мощности — высылали ремонтников. Авель время от времени отправлялся на такие работы сам, чтобы отдохнуть от шума станции. Марс и его чёрное небо очень хорошо располагали к молчанию.  
– Вот-вот будем на месте, – объявил Курт. – Ребята, готовьтесь.  
Машина остановилась между тремя полями в просторной красной долине. Техники и Авель вышли наружу и пошли к общей станции для диагностики. Работа была привычная, если не сказать – надоевшая. Они сначала откапывали из песка наземный блок управления, вскрывали его, очищали внутренности от песка, потом находили разъёмы, которые снова надо очистить от песка… После диагностики они выгружали из машины мопеды и ехали к панелям со сложившимися очистителями.  
На всё ушло почти семь часов. Когда они добрались до пятой из двух десятков проблем, Авель начал проклинать свою инициативу. Он мог бы найти себе спокойную работу на станции, а сюда на поля отправить Эл. Да и кто мог вообще придумать пункт в инструкции, согласно которому на удалённых работах должен присутствовать офицер-безопасник? Что тут может случиться? Нападение марсиан? Упасть метеорит? О да, он, Авель Найтроуд, настолько крут, что ударом ботинка отправит метеорит обратно в безмолвие.  
Когда они наконец-то вернулись в машину, вымотались все четверо. Авель был уверен, что у него в скафандре, как у первых работавших в открытом космосе астронавтов, натекло несколько литров пота.  
Внутри мужчины наконец-то смогли снять тяжёлые рабочие скафандры, сменить нижнее бельё и по-человечески справить личные нужды в таком большом, тёплом и удобном кузове вездехода.  
– Сэр, – Курт проверил показания приборов за время их отсутствия. – У меня странная сигнатура… Что-то к нам подходило, пока мы были снаружи.  
– Что? – Авель заправил футболку в штаны и подошел к экрану. Действительно, если верить их системам наблюдения, какой-то объект подходил к их машине, обошёл кругом и направился резко на север. – Камеры это зафиксировали?  
– Сэр, они не работают, – в голосе Курта послышалось что-то вроде неуверенности или испуга. – Сэр, они прекратили работать, когда оно к нам подошло.  
– Сэр, может быть, вернёмся на базу? – сзади подошёл Стив. Парень выглядел напуганным.  
– Разумеется, – кивнул Авель, потом ещё раз посмотрел на экран. – Курт, куда оно направилось?  
– На север, судя по сигналам, километров на семь.  
– Так, езжай за ним.  
– Сэр, не надо! – Стив побледнел от страха. Авель несколько мгновений колебался, потом похлопал его по плечу.  
– Мы не будем подходить к этому нечто. Просто посмотрим, что это было. Может быть, шутка кого-то со станции. Если случится что-то… странное, мы немедленно вернёмся домой… Стив, сам подумай, мы на этой планете одни. И представь, что будет, если мы вернёмся перепуганными домой.  
– Сэр, лучше быть напуганным, чем мёртвым.  
– Сэр, едем на север, – Курт резко стартанул. Вездеход с кряхтением стал набирать скорость. – Минут через пять мы это нагоним!  
Курт не соврал. Они уже через шесть минут были около речного каньона, где след обрывался. Их «нечто» пропало с радаров.  
– Сэр, теперь можем вернуться? – с облегчением предложил Стив.  
– Подожди, я хочу убедиться, что ничего не видно, – Авель в азарте уже начал надевать на себя внешний скафандр с экзоскелетом. На самом деле он уже разуверился в том, что их «нечто» – действительно нечто, и склонялся к мысли, что его разыгрывают. Ну, или их: Стив выглядел действительно напуганным, а этот простак притворяться не умеет. Авель решил, что для вида посмотрит на горизонт, а на самом деле проверит, как там радар. Наверняка на него что-то накрутили… и ещё дома надо будет его проверить, с программистами.   
– Сэр, давайте я выйду, – к Авелю присоединился Курт. Вейм уже влезал в брюхо тяжелого скафандра.  
– Стив, жди нас тут, двигатели на гаси, мы сейчас вернёмся, – велел Авель.  
– Если что – бросай нас и дуй на базу! – сделал страшные глаза Курт. Вейм хихикнул.  
– Идите вы все, – обиделся парень и ушёл в кабину водителя. Даже Авель не сумел сдержать смеха.  
Они без проблем вышли наружу. Вездеход встал в десятке метров от обрыва. Авель смело подошел к самому краю и огляделся. Внизу было, как и обещала карта, русло древней реки, коих тысячи на Марсе. До дна было, наверное, метров сорок по-прямой. Но выгнутое стекло шлема, синие тени внизу и человеческий глаз обещали бездонную бездну с отвесными склонами.  
«Сэр?»  
Голос Стива звучал неуверенно.  
– Подожди, – Авель подошёл к краю каньона и оглядел долину через увеличение с тепловизором. Ничего.  
«Может быть, помеха, сэр? Возвращайтесь!»  
– Радар не мог ошибаться, – пробормотал Авель. – Курт, ты что-нибудь видишь?  
«Нет, сэр.»  
– Странно…  
«Вейм, заходи слева.»  
– Что?..  
Мужчины резко повалили его на землю. Авель попытался сопротивляться, но внезапность позволила напавшим получить фору. Скафандр сковывал движение, а техники ловко заломили ему руки и вжали в пыль.  
– Что вы творите?!  
«Курт, где у него маяк?»  
«Где у всех».  
Авель скорее почувствовал, чем услышал треск. Его экзоскелет вздрогнул, а система запищала о повреждениях спасательного маяка.  
«Всё, готово!»  
«Тогда пусть валит к праотцам».  
– Прекратите! – Авель отчаянно пытался сопротивляться. Но экзоскелет оказался слишком тяжёлым без своих приводов. Они что, сломали аккумуляторы? – Не надо!  
Техники поднялись и подтащили его к краю каньона.  
«Ну, на счёт…»  
«Счастливого пути, сэр!»  
Авель покатился по сыпучему склону вниз.


	7. Chapter 7

— Каин, они пропали! Уже третий час нет отчёта и они пропали с радаров! — Лилит Саль ворвалась в кабинет главы станции. – Что-то случилось!  
— Полковника Найтроуда тут нет, — Иштван высунулся из-за разобранной контрольной панели. Чёрная полоса шла своим чередом. Утром обвалились два центральных сервера служебной сети из трёх, потом полетела распределительная подстанция и одна из телефонных сетей. Из-за скачка напряжения вылетела даже «правительственная» телефонная связь полковника с кабинетами своих замов, не говоря уже о чем-то более серьёзном. Измотанный бесконечными авариями полковник пришёл в бешенство и даже наорал на своего зама по общественным связям и сломал об стол очешник. После такого перепугались даже самые смелые. А туда, куда никто не хочет соваться, посылают именно его, Иштвана. — Он вышел на обед.  
— Когда?  
— Четверть часа назад, в офицерскую столовую.  
— Напиши мне, если он вернётся и мы не пересечёмся!  
Девушка развернулась и выбежала из кабинета. Робот-секретарь растерянно замер на пороге и замигал красным. В нём в очередной раз зависла функция звукозаписи.  
— Тебя ещё не хватало, — Иштван подошёл к роботу. На табло появился синий экран. Иштван вздохнул и пнул робота под аккумулятор. Синева сменилась значком обнаружения источника питания. Электрик отправил робота на перезагрузку. Когда он вернулся к своей основной работе, в кабинет ворвалась лейтенант Шрайт.  
— Где полковник?! — девушка шумно дышала после бега. Чёрная коса рассыпалась, а смуглое лицо покрылось красными пятнами. — Срочно! У нас чп!  
— Он в столовой.  
— Напиши мне, если он придёт и мы не пересечёмся! — Элисса выбежала из кабинета и в приёмной врезалась в Каина. Оба офицера упали прямо на только что перезагрузившегося секретаря.  
— Да что ж такое? — Иштван убедился, что робот снова завис и оттащил его в угол. Лучше уж он после пульта сам подкрутит клемы, чем гонять туда-сюда систему.  
— Эл, что-то случилось? — Каин помог девушке подняться на ноги и опустился обратно в поисках очков. Элисса присела и подала близоруко щурящемуся мужчине искомое.  
Глаза полковника тоже были интересным вопросом. Каин упорно отказывался делать лазерную коррекцию. Как шутила Лилит, цеплялся за ту единственную деталь, что внешне различала его с братом-близнецом.  
— Сэр, у нас беда. Авель отправился в безмолвие!  
— Что?!  
Иштван вздрогнул. «Уйти в безмолвие» на станции значило, что человек сошёл с ума, покинул станцию и ушёл в безмолвные пустыни Марса, а служба безопасности не успела его остановить или вовремя найти. Таких самоубийц за всё время работы станции нашлось аж двадцать штук. Большая часть – в первый год работы. Потом уже психологи научились определять психов по нелепому бормотанию о «безмолвии» и «планета хочет тишины».  
Но чтобы с ума сошёл рациональный и упрямый Авель Найтроуд? Для безумия у него была слишком скудная душа.  
— Они доложили, что на радаре появилась помеха в семи километрах от западного поля, — Элисса размахивала руками и пыталась объяснить, что случилось. Её голос дрожал. — Авель велел проверить, потом покинул челнок на мопеде и отправился в безмолвие! Экипаж оказался вне наших систем и принял решение доложить о случившемся и вернуться на станцию.  
Посреди её доклада в кабинет вернулась запыхавшаяся Лилит и спокойная младшая Сес. Глава исследовательского центра станции выглядела младше всех в четвёрке, но по общему признанию, могла бы стать первым заместителем полковника вместо взбалмошного Авеля. Вежливая, весёлая и немного насмешливая «девчонка» выглядела фарфоровой куколкой с белой кожей и коротким бобиком чёрных волос. Но эта малышка прекрасно справлялась со своими обязанностями и, к тому же, начала писать вторую научную работу по биохимии. Иштван уж точно большим удовольствием видел бы в качестве главного безопасника станции именно её. По крайней мере, она умела решать конфликты миром и выражать своё неудовольствие без последствий для общего дела.  
Иштван втянул шею в плечи, но продолжал сидеть около панорамного окна и ковыряться в разобранной электронике. Ему, по-хорошему, при таком собрании быть было не положено, но, раз никто его не выгонял, то он старался особо не привлекать к себе внимания. А то пока туда-сюда бегать, время до ужина пройдёт, а он снова ничего не сделает.  
— Я же говорила, с ним что-то случилось! — закричала Лилит. Подполковник Саль выглядела непривычно испуганной и неопрятной: пучок красных волос сбился на бок, длинная чёлка упала на плечи, а воротник формы не застёгнут. Она всё ещё тяжело дышала после бега. Даже красивые жёлтые глаза казались безумными. — Я немедленно отправляюсь за ним!  
— Нет, — Каин замотал головой. – Лилит, нет! Ты останешься на станции. Я… Я понимаю… Нет, даже не думай!  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь!  
— Лилит!  
— Твой брат в беде! Что, если мы опоздаем!  
— Майор Саль! – Каин неестественно выпрямился. Окружающие притихли. Иштван обрадовался, что полковник стоит к нему спиной и прикинул возможность незаметно проползти на четвереньках к двери. Таким злым он Каина Найтроуда ещё не видел. – Я запрещаю вам что-либо предпринимать без моего разрешения! Это приказ! Пока я – начальник станции! И я… Я!!! Я буду принимать здесь решения!  
Лилит несколько долгих мгновений молчала, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Потом девушка резко развернулась и выбежала вон. Каин с шумом выдохнул и снял очки. Он неуверенно покачнулся и опёрся о стол.  
— Ты правильно всё сделал, — произнесла Сес, когда молчание затянулось. – Нужно организовать поиски, а не кидаться сломя голову.  
— Если только Кимвел сказал правду, — Каин вытер стёкла очков рукавом и снова одел их. — Похоже на случай с Муядизи, только ещё утром Авель был абсолютно спокоен и даже пытался шутить. Я разговаривал с ним перед отправкой.  
— Ты тоже это заметил? Ну, что Авель как-то странно быстро слетел с катушек, — Сес села во вращающееся кресло диспетчера у пульта дальней связи около двери и подобрала под себя ноги. – Авель – безрассудный дурак, но не до такой же степени, чтобы отправиться в Безмолвие. И признаков безумия я не замечала.  
— Постойте! Вы хотите сказать, что они что-то нарочно сделали с мла… Авелем?! — перебила их Элисса. — Но это же невозможно!  
— Все офицеры раз в неделю проходят собеседование в психологическом кабинете. Авель по моему приказу посещает его чаще. — покачал головой Каин. — Последний приём был два дня назад. Если бы были какие-то признаки безумия, то мы бы о них знали.  
— Значит, случилось что-то другое, и они нам врут, — кивнула Сэс.  
— Мои ребята такого не могли сделать! — не выдержал Иштван. Все трое вздрогнули и уставились на него, словно только сейчас заметили. Он смущённо поднялся на ноги. Ощущения были как в школе перед директором. — У них не было причин вредить ему. Я никому ничего не рассказывал, а Линн был его подчинённым, а не техником.   
— Что ты никому ничего не рассказывал? — нахмурилась Элисса. Иштван вопросительно оглянулся на Каина. Тот пожал плечами и махнул рукой.  
— Тут все свои. Им можешь сказать.  
— Он меня ударил, — без особой охоты признался Иштван. Ложь во спасение станции оборачивалась новой проблемой. Нет, Авеля и так давно не любили, но смягчение наказания и перенос дела подполковника в красную папку успокоил горячие головы. А их истории про падение на инструменты вроде бы поверили все… Или не поверили? Во истину, ложь способна порождать только проблемы! Если бы они тогда сказали правду, то младший Найтроуд сидел бы сейчас под домашним арестом или был бы отправлен на штрафные работы. И Иштван не оказался бы между двух огней. Если Авель сошёл с ума из-за вины – это и его вина, хотя Иштван сделал всё, что мог, для него! И если его, Иштвана, подчинённые познакомили голову тупого подполковника с камнем, то это ещё хуже.  
Нет, его ребята не могли пойти на такое!  
— Ты серьёзно? — глаза Шрайт стали круглыми, как две монеты. — Это правда?!  
— Но я сама видела твои травмы, — прервала её Сэс. — Ты ведь действительно упал! Травмы были именно от электротехнических инструментов! Или он тебя ими бил, что ли?  
— Он сначала меня ударил, а я потерял равновесие и упал, — пояснил Иштван. — Я предложил это скрыть, чтобы не подрывать доверия ко всем офицерам. Откуда я знал, что так выйдет!  
— Как ты мог вообще такое предложить?! — возмутилась Элисса.  
— Можно так не кричать?! — не выдержал Каин. — Прекратите ругань! Этим проблему не решить! Иштван, возьми робота и увези его в ремонт. Потом вернись и доделай, что начал!.. Нет, сначала убедись, что Лилит у себя! А потом возвращайся и доложись мне! Точнее, сначала доложи, а потом возвращайся! И доделывай, что начал! А вы обе, мне нужно с вами решить, что будем делать.  
Иштван быстро вытер руки о тряпку и, подхватив за упор робота-секретаря, выкатил его из кабинета. Двери немедленно захлопнулись и оборвали голоса старших офицеров.  
Хотя, каких старших? С Шрайт у них звания одинаковые… Хотя да, она лейтенант настоящий, бывший полицейский и всё такое. А не как у него, условное знание, чтобы не придумывать для техников альтернативную систему. Печально.  
Иштван покатил робота в сторону мастерских. Четверть часа ушла на сдачу робота в ремонт и подписи всех документов, ещё полчаса — на поиск Лилит Саль. Подполковника нигде не было. Иштван несколько минут сигналил в её домофон, потом рассердился и взломал прибор. Оказалось, последний раз у себя Лилит была утром и после разговора с полковником не возвращалась. Это, конечно, не было нарушением приказа. Да, полковник велел ей вернуться в свои комнаты, но они все поняли, что этот приказ означал возвращение к своим обязанностям и запрещал выход за пределы станции. Но куда она ушла? В столовой Лилит Саль никто не видел, в кабинете тоже, из Теплиц она ушла полтора часа назад после сообщения из диспетчерской. Наконец, Иштвану повезло и на его пути попался техник, который рассказал, что Лилит видели около складов в ангаре для наземной техники.  
«Этого ещё не хватало!»  
Лилит нашлась в техническом боксе для вездехода и готовила технику к выезду.  
— Мэм, полковник запретил вам это делать. И где команда? Куда вы их дели?  
— Это ты? — Лилит вздрогнула и чуть не уронила шлем, который собиралась надеть. — Фух! Ты напугал меня! Я уж подумала было, что ребята вернулись!  
— Мэм, не надо этого делать. Нам же придётся искать и вас, и подполковника! – Иштван спешно соображал, что ему делать. Начальница собиралась сделать невероятную глупость. Ладно, она нарушит приказ главы станции. В конце концов, его слышали всего несколько человек, а, как сказали бы врачи, душевное состояние Лилит Саль не позволяет ей здраво оценивать сложившуюся ситуацию. Но если она сейчас поедет в безмолвие одна, без подготовки маршрута, в таком состоянии, то обязательно потеряется. К тому же она не знает о сомнениях полковника в правдивости доклада бригады Кимвела. Каждая мысль об этом отдавала в сердце болью, но вряд ли они доложили им правду. Во-первых, о времени происшествия, во-вторых, о месте. Иштван был более, чем уверен, что в указанной в докладе точке их бригады сегодня не было. Если Лилит отправится туда, то им придётся распылять силы для спасения уже двоих.  
Начальницу необходимо остановить, но Иштван не представлял, как это сделать. Он мог долго и убедительно доказывать, почему нужно провести ремонт электрооборудования по его плану, но совершенно не представлял, как останавливать перепуганных людей.  
— Пока вы соберётесь, наступит ночь, и он умрёт.  
— Мэм, вы же даже не знаете, где он сейчас может находиться! Они могли указать неправильное, а вы не сумеете сама перепрограммировать компьютер!  
— Я знаю. Иштван, не надо меня останавливать.  
— И не подумаю вас отпускать! Мы… Полковник найдёт Авеля, вот увидите. А если потеряетесь и вы, то неизвестно, что станет с полковником!  
— Иштван!  
— Мэм!  
Девушка взглянула на него. Её огромные жёлтые глаза выглядели безумными. Она часто моргала и смотрела то на двери, то на него. Иштвану впервые за долгие годы стало страшно.  
— Мэм, пожалуйста, одумайтесь! — он на всякий случай сделал шаг назад. Иштван уже жалел, что сунулся сюда один. Куда ушли техники? Возможно, Лилит их отослала прочь. А пилоты? Ну да, их же не вызывали. — Давайте я принесу вам чая и чего-нибудь успокоительного, на вас лица нет!  
— Иштван, стой, где ты стоишь.  
Электрик сглотнул.  
— Мэм, я хочу вам только добра. Пожалуйста, послушайте меня!  
— Спасибо тебе.  
Иштван не успел даже пошевелиться. Лилит оказалась рядом и схватила его за руку. Мужчина попытался закричать и вырваться, но девушка, несмотря на неуклюжий костюм пилота, ударила его под дых и быстро скрутила. Из его груди вырвался сип, и мир перевернулся. Когда Иштван смог вздохнуть, он лежал на полу, а Лилит стягивал его руки и ноги куском провода. Иштван лежал на боку с заведёнными за спину руками, к которым были привязаны его ноги, и не мог пошевелиться.  
— Мэм, пожалуйста, не делайте этого! — он закричал, но из-за сведённых рук воздуха в лёгких не хватило. Он закашлялся.  
— Если не будешь дёргаться и затягивать петли, то всё будет в порядке.  
— Да я не про это! Мэм!  
— Иштван, пожалуйста, помолчи. Я не хочу тебя снова бить, — Лилит собрала распавшийся пучок обратно, сняла серёжки и надела шлем. Иштван дёрнулся несколько раз, потом попытался растянуть петли на руках, но ничего не добился.  
— Мэм, развяжите меня! Пожалуйста!  
— Скоро вернутся техники, они тебя развяжут, — Лилит перетащила подчинённого в сторону и направилась к вездеходу. Иштвану оставалось только проклинать себя за несообразительность и кричать. Когда Лилит запустила двигатель машины, он замолчал. Смысл надрываться, когда всё-равно всё тонет в рёве? Автоматизированные системы контроля выпустили одного из начальников колонии без каких-либо задержек. Автоматы подняли машину на верхний уровень, где была шлюзовая камера.  
— Поздравляю, дурак, — Иштван перестал бессмысленно дёргаться и пытаться снова растянуть провод. В конце концов, он сам во всём виноват. Если бы не его ложь, ничего бы не было. И почему техники ему не поверили? Иштван представил их возвращение, и на душе стало совсем гадко. Они не преступники. Зачем они это вытворили? А он… Он — дурак, который не уследил.  
Одна маленькая ложь… а трое его подчинённых теперь будут арестованы за покушение на жизнь офицера, а сам этот офицер хорошо, если выживет. И теперь жизнь Лилит Саль. Иштван отвесил себе воображаемую оплеуху и снова заёрзал в попытках освободиться.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Иштван не вернулся через час после ухода, Каин начал беспокоиться. Они с Элиссой успели связаться с орбитальной станцией и запросили данные о перемещении машины ремонтников. Перепуганная Лида немедленно прислала им несколько бесполезных файлов и продолжала присылать новые, по делу и не очень, каждые две минуты. Сэс ушла подготовить «встречу» возвращающихся. Наконец, Каин посмотрел на часы и вспомнил о поручении.  
Звонки на рабочие места и в жилые комнаты Лил и Иштвана ничего не дали. Тогда Элисса по своей инициативе запросила, не покидали ли реммашины ангара. Как оказалось, покидали. Через пять минут высланная туда группа нашла замёрзшего и связанного куском провода Иштвана. С его слов и стало известно, что подполковник Лилит Саль нарушила прямой приказ полковника Каина Найтроуда и покинула станцию с целью разыскать подполковника Авеля Найтроуда.  
— Почему вы все такие дураки? — пробормотала Сэс, считая пульс старшего брата, пока Элисса пыталась дозвониться до машины Лилит.  
— Только ты не начинай! — поморщился Каин. От сильных переживаний его немного мутило, а пульс ускорился за сотню ударов.  
— Успокойся, — Сэс осталась недовольна измерениями. — У тебя сердце сейчас выпрыгнет.  
— Я пытаюсь, — Каин сделал несколько упражнений из дыхательной гимнастики, но мысли о родственниках не давали ему покоя. От мыслей, что к трупу Авеля может прибавиться труп Лилит, у него холодели руки и начиналась паническая атака. Сэс прописала ему успокоительное и немедленно заставила его принять. Руки трястись перестали, но сердцу легче не стало.  
— Она сбрасывает, — наконец, объявила Элисса. Сердце Каина снова пустилось в пляс. Почему? Почему они так издеваются над ним? Неужели она решила, что он бросит брата в беде? Да Каин никого из своих подчинённых никогда не бросит в беде! Неужели он действительно так плохо о нём подумала?! «Лил, только попробуй сбросить ещё раз! Оба отправитесь на Землю!»  
— Сигнал пошел! — закричала Шрайт и включила монитор.

Лилит не хотела навредить кому-либо и тем более драться с подчинённым. Но Иштван слишком ответственный и слишком технически подкованный. Со свободными руками ему бы не составило труда не только доложить Каину, но и вскрыть систему управления ангарами и заблокировать шлюзы. Ей не оставалось иного выбора, как обездвижить его на какое-то время: вездеход требовал минимум четверти часа на запуск двигателей, герметизацию и проход шлюза.  
Она надеялась, что с Иштваном не случится ничего страшного. В конце концов, техники, которым она сначала велела подготовить ей дежурную машину и которых выслала под предлогом срочного вызова к своему заместителю, скоро вернутся.  
Лилит вырулила на дорогу вдоль посадочной полосы. За ней поднималось облако пыли. Она дождалась повышения оборотов двигателя и направилась по узкой дороге на запад. Поля солнечных батарей начинались в двух километрах от посадочной полосы. Их бы поставили и ближе, но пыль, поднимаемая челноком, постоянно приводила к перебоям и поломкам.  
Марс следовало бы назвать планетой пыли. Она тут была везде, даже проникала на станцию и забивала внутренние фильтры.  
Пыль, пыль, пыль.  
Она старалась не думать об Авеле. В то, что он сошёл с ума и решил уехать в красное безмолвие на простом мопеде из-за сломавшегося радара, она не верила. Лилит сразу поняла, что дело совершенно не в этом. Авель… Ох, эта вечная заноза! Лилит знала, как техников разозлило происшествие с Лином. Бедный паренёк и до этого был психически нестабилен, а после случая с Авелем погрузился в тяжёлую депрессию. Лина любили, и в случившемся винили Авеля. Лилит знала, как брат переживал и из-за случая с Иштваном, и из-за Лина. К счастью, Авель после того ужасного дня успокоился и больше на неприятности не нарывался. Разговоры притихли, и она так надеялась, что всё закончилось!  
Лилит отъехала от базы на семь километров, когда заработала связь. Она несколько раз сбрасывала, потом не выдержала. На экране появился Каин. Старший близнец был бледен и зол. Она глубоко вздохнула и приготовилась слушать гневную отповедь.

— Ты покинула базу! – Каин сорвал с себя очки, потом снова одел и снова сорвал. Элисса видела, как у него затряслись пальцы. Полковник выглядел очень плохо. Его левый глаз дёргался, а лицо покраснело. – Ты представляешь, что ты наделала?!  
«Прости. Я подумала, что ты не будешь его искать.»  
— Не буду искать?! Как ты могла так подумать! Где ты сейчас! Немедленно передай свои координаты и возвращайся на базу!  
«Каин, пожалуйста!»  
— Немедленно! — полковник раздражённо взял из рук Сэс стакан и выпил его, даже не понюхав. — Иначе ты будешь отстранена от работы! И отдана под суд за неповиновение!  
«Каин, пожалуйста, не надо! Я хочу проверить их маршрут, пока ещё целы следы! Это займёт несколько часов, и я вернусь обратно, клянусь тебе!»  
— Да нет там никаких следов! Они следовали другим маршрутом, глупая голова! Там ты ничего не найдёшь! А ещё ты напала на офицера! — на этот раз Сэс, похоже, использовала что-то сильное, и Каин с приятным удивлением почувствовал, как успокаивается его бьющееся сердце. С каждой секундой удары становились всё менее болезненными. Дожили. Он и его молодое сердце могут успокоиться только лекарством для сердечников!  
«Вы нашли Иштвана? Как он? Он не замёрз? Он… жив? Я старалась не сильно затягивать петли! Что с ним?»  
Каин закрыл глаза. Лилит словно издевалась над ним.  
— Да, нашли, — ответила вместо него Сэс. — Ты же знаешь, он бы был счастлив, даже если бы ты его ногами отходила.  
«Хорошо. Я за него очень боялась!»  
«Каин, лови координаты посудины твоего братца!» — вклинился в разговор другой голос. Каин вздрогнул. Лида! Только её ещё не хватало!  
«Лида? Что ты сказала?» — немедленно закричала Лилит. — «Ты знаешь, где он?!»  
«Лилит? Привет!»— удивилось лицо девушки на мониторе. – «Ты там?»  
— Прекратите! – полковник снова начал паниковать. Лилит, казавшаяся спокойной, кричала в микрофон так, что пришлось убавить громкость.  
«Лида, ты знаешь, где он?»»  
«Да, знаю, - Голос оператора орбитальной станции звучал испуганно, а на третьем мониторе появилось изображение территорий вокруг базы и сетка маршрутов. Линия машины 103.47 пересекала три точки метеостанций, один сейсмозонд и дальнее поле солнечных панелей. После них красная линия отклонилась на пять стандартных километров на север. Каин нахмурился. Карта, присланная ремонтниками, имела совершенно другой вид: они отправились на юг и после ветряков вездеход яко бы вернулся на три километра назад и ушел на юго-запад. Разница с заявленной ремонтниками точкой почти в сотню километров  
«Где он?!»  
— Ты возвращаешься домой. Это приказ и он не обсуждается! — Мысли Каина уже были с Авелем. Только бы брат был жив! Это была слабая надежда: даже если механики выбросили Авеля живым в «основном» тяжёлом рабочем скафандре с полными баллонами и аккумуляторами, долго на Марсе не протянуть. Холод, скорая ночь на их меридиане, ограниченность ресурсов… А ведь Авеля могли убить… Нет. Это невозможно. Авель физически сильнее всех мужчин на станции, за исключением нескольких бывших спортсменов.   
«Нет,» — тихо, но чётко произнесла Лилит.  
— Подполковник Саль! – Каин сорвался на крик. – Ты немедленно возвращаешься на базу!  
«Я не вернусь без Авеля. Где он?»  
— Лилит!  
«Я не вернусь без него.»  
— У тебя мало топлива.  
«Хватит, чтобы пересечь половину планеты. Каин, я не вернусь.»  
Полковник сжал кулаки. Что за день?.. Он совершает непоправимую ошибку… так пусть хотя бы их будут искать в одном районе, чтобы не разделять силы.  
— Хорошо, держи координаты. Ни в коем случае не выключай маяк.  
«Разумеется! Ты лучший брат на свете!» — связь немедленно оборвалась. Белая точка вездехода подполковника Саль на экране с картой маршрутов развернулась в сторону северного поля ветрогенераторов.  
Каин заметил, что сжимает очки в руках и растеряно попытался оттереть с линз следы пальцев рукавом.  
«Каин, что случилось?»  
— Лида, до связи. Не отпускай спутники.  
«Как скажешь», — в голосе начальницы орбитальной станции послышалась обида. Каин подумал, что нужно ей что-нибудь сказать, но прежде чем нужные слова пришли, сеанс связи закончился.  
Что ж, придётся это сделать чуть позже.  
Каин жестом отослал всех из своего кабинета. Последней вышла малышка Сэс. Перед уходом она попросила позвать её, если Каину станет плохо. Он легко дал такое обещание.  
Когда двери захлопнулись, полковник снял очки и встал из своего кресла. Он устал так, словно работал несколько дней подряд. Сердце болело, виски пульсировали, а руки тряслись. Он медленно переместился на диван, где наконец-то сумел вдохнуть полной грудью. Через три минуты он досчитал до ста, а дыхание выровнялось. Что ж, можно сказать, что он успокоился.  
Каин повернулся к панорамному окну и увидел на фоне чёрного неба своё отражение: сильный и крепкий молодой человек с бледным и искажённым болью лицом. Каин заставил себя улыбнуться. Гримаса расправилась, но улыбка вышла страшной и напряжённой. Каин ещё минуту сидел и экспериментировал с положением уголков губ. Наконец, он нашёл то, что делало его похожим на полковника Каина Найтроуда.  
А раз он снова полковник Найтроуд, то надо действовать, как ему положено по инструкциям и так, как от него ожидают его подчинённые.  
Каин включил внутреннюю связь.  
— Элисса, ты где сейчас?  
«Пятый корпус».  
— Я даю тебе разрешение на открытие склада 117.98.  
«Что случилось?!»  
— Пока ничего. Патроны можете не брать. Просто возьмите оружие. Полудюжины человек хватит. По моему сигналу соберётесь в доке.  
«А не слишком для трёх задохликов?»  
— Это приказ. И эта встреча будет не только для ребят.  
«Ты что, хочешь его напугать? Нашёл время. Это же первый раз… да-да, первый раз, когда он сам – потерпевший! А родной брат встречает его оружием».  
— И не только для него.  
«А… Она же…»  
— Лейтенант, кто начальник колонии?»  
«Вы, сэр».  
— Именно. Поэтому ты сделаешь всё, как я сказал. Или тоже хочешь испытать моё терпение на прочность?  
«Нет».  
— Также подготовьте одиночные камеры в седьмом блоке. Для всех. Для моих заместителей – тоже.  
«Так точно», — в голосе Элиссы слышалось явное неодобрение. Каин вздохнул и снова принялся теребить очки. Как ей объяснить, что ситуация зашла слишком далеко? Его – и только его! – вина, во всём случившемся. Продолжать дальше пытаться решить всё миром… Полковник опустился в кресло и сжал виски пальцами.  
Если бы ему дали отмотать время назад, он бы отказался от руководства колонией.


	9. Chapter 9

После падения Авель встал на ноги не сразу. Он бесконечно долгое время лежал лицом вниз и пытался сначала прийти в себя. Когда это ему удалось, оказалось, что сервоприводы скафандра не работают. Ещё вечность ушла на голосовую перезагрузку систем. Только тогда Авель сумел подняться и оглядеться. Наверху, разумеется, никого уже не было. Возможно, они решили, что он разбился: скафандр не был подготовлен для падений с таких высот.  
Он нервно сглотнул. Его мозг милостиво отказывался понимать, в каком ужасающем положении он оказался: один, посреди марсианской пустыни, за несколько часов до заката. Марс за пределами станции — страшный и не предназначенный для человека мир. Он вообще не предназначен для жизни.  
Почему с ним так поступили?.. Он резко одёрнул самого себя. Только без паники. О том, что и почему случилось, он подумает позже.  
Авель ещё раз проверил системы скафандра и побрёл, как ему казалось, на восток вдоль русла, где очутился.  
Аккумуляторы экзоскелета сели через три часа. К этому времени солнце уже опустилось к горизонту, и по ржавой земле протянулись длинные тени. Термометр в рукаве бесстрастно показывал, что температура стремительно снижалась. Даже самое тёплое марсианское лето в самой тёплой полосе на экваторе было смертельно опасно для человека, а он сейчас вовсе не на экваторе и лето это далеко не рекордное.  
— Не дождётесь, — Авель попытался заставить сервоприводы двигаться, но мигающий красный значок перед глазами остался на своём месте. Заряд аккумуляторов закончился. Оставалась резервная батарея для обеспечения жизнедеятельности, которую подключить к приводам без бригады работников и специальных инструментов не получится.  
Этого аккумулятора хватит ещё на шесть часов работы, если он останется на месте. Если попытается покинуть скафандр, то он умрёт уже через несколько часов от переохлаждения. Замёрзнет насмерть, а пыльные бури скроют его тело.  
— Никогда. Этому не бывать, — Авель открыл глаза, отгоняя страшное видение. Он никогда не сдастся. Это было бы слишком просто. Слишком хорошо для всех, особенно для его убийц. Они ведь трусы, ударили в спину. Слабаки, не способные хорошо работать. Слабаки, не способные оглянуться на себя и понять, какое они ничтожество. Слабаки, которые испугались его. Его, который сильнее. Который лучше. Они все его испугались. Создали то, что лучше них самих и испугались. Испугались и отправили сюда умирать. Они… О чём он вообще?  
Авель медленно выдохнул, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Он лучше всех людей. Совершенней. Без болезней, с чистыми генами и свободным разумом. Он не может сломаться, пусть даже не чувствует себя ни сверхсил, ни сверхвозможностей. Но, в конце концов, так ведь его учили?  
Отдохнув и всё обдумав, Авель решился.  
Покинуть скафандр и отрегулировать малый защитный костюм оказалось легче всего. Компьютер услужливо показал, что встроенного резервного баллона с воздухом хватит на четыре часа стоя, и два – если идти. Аккумулятор обещал поддерживать нужные давление и температуру три часа и сорок две минуты. Что ж, более, чем достаточно.  
Следующими он выломал из спины рабочего скафандра кислородные баллоны. Компьютер оценил их запасы в ещё два и пять часов соответственно. Если Авель правильно помнил карту этого полушария, то запасов воздуха ему хватит, чтобы дойти до колонии.  
Воздуха.  
С электрической энергией всё было хуже, гораздо хуже. Найтроуд сумел снять крепления и отсоединить резервный аккумулятор скафандра, но он оказался слишком тяжёл, чтобы его нести. Авель не мог поверить, что в небольшая коробочка может столько весить.  
Он сумел кое-как подцепить аккумулятор вырванными из скафандра проводами, но сумел проволочь всего на три десятка метров. На большее сил не хватило. А ведь его ещё нужно было подключить.  
Пришлось ограничиться снятой с шлема рабочего скафандра переносной солнечной панелью.  
Авель подумал и выключил систему поддержания температуры. Она ему понадобится только ночью. Пока же градусник на рукаве показывал целых пятнадцать градусов по Цельсию. Достаточно, чтобы не замёрзнуть… А ночью он подумает, что делать.  
Подцепив проводами баллоны с кислородом, Авель пошёл туда, где, как ему казалось, был дом.  
Мысли о своём окоченевшем теле в рыжих песках он старался от себя отогнать. Плакать Авель Найтроуд будет дома. А пока слёзы — непозволительная роскошь. Пока он обязан просто выжить.


	10. Chapter 10

«Лилит, ты уверена, что всё правильно делаешь?»  
— Да. Лида, не переживай за меня. Всё будет хорошо, — Лилит промчалась мимо поля солнечных батарей. Ещё немного! Только бы Авель был жив! Если с ним что-то случится, Лилит себе этого не простит. Что ей тогда делать? Трое её подчинённых будут обвинены в покушении на убийство, а брат мёртв. От этих мыслей на глаза девушки наворачивались слёзы. Первое возбуждение спало, на смену желанию спасти брата во что бы то ни стало, пришла плаксивость. Ей было безумно жалко братьев, жалко себя и подчинённых, жалко весь мир.  
«Эл предупреждает, что Найтроуд велел распечатать оружейные шкафы.»  
— Он… у него есть причины.  
«Я не спорю. Мы не знаем, жив ли Авель… Надеюсь, что жив», — тотчас же добавила Лида. – «Даже если он выживет, Курт совершил покушение на главу службы безопасности колонии. Такое просто спустить на тормозах не получится».  
— Я понимаю.  
«Ты ещё нарушила прямой приказ главы экспедиции. В этот раз так просто тебе это не простится. Я за это боюсь. Каин… очень-очень злился!»  
— Лида, ты не понимаешь… Я не могла по-другому.  
«Я всё прекрасно понимаю. И Каин тоже понимает. Но это не значит, что я должна тебя одобрять. Если ваши препирательства слышал кто-нибудь кроме меня, то ничем хорошим это не закончится. Мы все соглашались с условиями, и если тебя не накажут, многие решат, что им тоже можно обсуждать приказы. Не мне рассказывать, чем это грозит для всех нас. Мы одни на этой планете, и пройдёт пара лет, прежде чем к нам придёт помощь».  
— Ты права, — Лилит кивнула, пристально глядя на локатор. Смотреть на экран с рябящем лицом подруги ей не хотелось. – Ты права во всём. Но я не могу бросить его одного. Как я могу это объяснить? Все уже от него отвернулись. Да, не говори, Авель сам виноват в этом. Но он ещё молод. Он…  
«Ему почти сорок лет. Не находишь, что это не тот возраст, когда протестуют против несправедливого мира взрослых?»  
— Но у него тело ребёнка. Вот у него и… бунт против несправедливого мира взрослых.  
«Знаешь, это страшновато, когда ответственный за безопасность тысяч людей предаётся войне с мировой несправедливостью».  
— Ты права. Но он… мы… мы немного другие. Его тело – тело ребёнка. Сейчас он как пятнадцатилетний подросток…  
«Да поняла я уже, гормональные бури. Лил, но ты-то уже точно взрослая и должна понимать, что это его не оправдывает. Он офицер. Он ответственен за нас всех. А ты ещё тут фокусы устраиваешь!»  
— Лида…  
«Я знаю, как ты любишь их троих», — по экрану пробежали помехи. Голос Лиды затрещал. Лилит немедленно запустила проверку антенн.  
— Лида, ты меня слышишь?  
«Слышу. Мы уходим за горизонт. Пятый спутник почему-то барахлит. Бывай, через час появлюсь!»  
Лилит кивнула панорамному стеклу.  
— Услышимся, — её машина подъехала к широкому руслу старой реки. Тут была самая дальняя точка маршрута её техников. Авель должен быть где-то рядом.  
По её приказу с тихим треском от борта вездехода отстрелились несколько «журавликов»-беспилотников. Их создали ещё на земле для полётов в разреженной атмосфере красной планеты. На месте, как и многую другую технику, их пришлось доработать: увеличить площадь крыла, уменьшить вес. И всё-равно, выше метра от поверхности они подняться не могли.  
Беспилотники расправили крылья и нырнули вниз, на дно русла. Через минуту передали картинку бесконечной пыли. Но самое главное, Лилит увидела следы. Авель после падения выжил, поднялся и пошел по руслу на юг. Почему туда? Почему не стал ждать? Решил выбраться из затенённого ущелья на солнце, чтобы сэкономить заряд аккумуляторов? Да, это разумно. Но что, если он попадёт в пыльную ловушку или у него кончится воздух?  
Когда дроны нашли достаточно пологую осыпь на склоне, Лилит спустила вездеход вниз и двинулась по следам брата.


	11. Chapter 11

Сколько он успел пройти? Авель полагал, что самое меньшее, сорок километров. Когда он последний раз смотрел на термометр, тот показывал минус пять градусов по Цельсию. У него замерзали пальцы на руках и ногах. Авель не выдержал и включил систему жизнеобеспечения. Стало теплее, и мочевой пузырь перестал давить на соседние ткани. Зато заряд аккумулятора стремительно пополз вниз. Если он продолжит идти, то у него закончится энергия. Встроенные в спину солнечные батареи утром его не спасут.  
Авель нервно рассмеялся.  
Выхода нет, он умрёт. Уйдёт в чёрное пыльное небо или куда там отправляются все умершие. В ничто. Он, совершеннейший из людей, станет ничем. Его найдут, обязательно найдут! Только когда будет уже поздно, и его остывший скафандр будет лежать, вытянувшись в сторону колонии и вцепившись пальцами в ржавую марсианскую землю.  
Найтроуд медленно вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Разумнее всего сейчас расслабиться и лечь спать. Тогда к утру у него, возможно, останется небольшой заряд в аккумуляторах, а солнечные батареи помогут продержаться ещё сутки.  
Авель отрегулировал тепло, сел на камни, сложив руки на коленях. Потом подумал, и свернулся клубком на земле, решив, что так он меньше будет греть ледяной воздух. Оставалось ждать рассвета.  
От бездействия стало совсем плохо. Когда идёшь – можешь контролировать свою судьбу… или хотя бы имеешь иллюзию, что можешь повлиять на что-то. Когда молча лежишь и надеешься, что доживёшь до утра, ты ни на что не можешь повлиять, даже на собственную смерть.  
— Я обязательно выживу, — Авель почувствовал, что если бы знал, как это, молился бы всем человеческим богам. Только вряд ли они прислушаются к его словам. Его создание было насмешкой над ними. Найтроуд хрюкнул от смеха, вспоминая, как в детстве его пугали демонстрации протеста перед воротами центра, где они жили. Сумасшедшие фанатики требовали «не извращать природу» и уничтожить родившихся «неправильно». Особенно запомнила ему тощий проповедник в длинной чёрной сутане. У него был острый нос и огромные выпученные глаза. Авелю почему-то запомнилось, как его скручивает полиция, а он утыкается носом в колени, пытается вырвать, а с тонких губ капает слюна. В тот же день он подслушал новости в комнате дежурного лаборанта: какой-то священник застрелил себя, оставив записку, в которой говорил, что Бог оставил мир и ему надеяться не на что. Авелю почему-то показалось, что это мог быть тот самый тощий священник.  
Зачем он всё это вспоминает?  
Авель закрыл глаза. Есть Бог, нет Бога… Какая разница? Он почувствовал движение, но не сумел открыть глаза. Это оказалось так сложно… почти невозможно!  
Надо же, для него есть что-то невозможное. Хотя он не был даже уверен, что точно чувствует своё замёрзшее тело и его движения.  
Потом пришло тепло.  
Как забавно, значит, он всё-таки замёрзнет. У Джека Лондона, которого он в детстве читал взахлёб, было, что замёрзнуть — это как заснуть. Даже тепло в конце становится. Вот, наверное, он и умирает. Ещё запах такой слышится: немного пряный, на синтетической, чуть подванивающей основе. Такие делали у них на базе для женщин. Дрянные духи, хорошие запахи долго не держатся, а подванивающая основа будет неделями преследовать тех, кому не посчастливилось в ней замараться. Но этот запах был таким хорошим, пряным, домашним…  
— Лил? – Авель с трудом приоткрыл глаза. – Я…  
— Ты, — Лилит сняла с него перчатку скафандра и нащупала пульс.  
— Я…  
— Помолчи.  
Выждав минуту, Лилит отпустила его запястье. Сестра выглядела вполне реальной, из плоти и крови. И тепло тоже было реальным. Что же получается, умереть сегодня не получится? Или это те самые предсмертные галлюцинации?  
— Как ты?..  
— Куда тебя понесло? – девушка поднялась с колен. – Почему ты не стал ждать на месте?  
— Я…  
— Думал, что тебя не будут искать? – Саль достала из ячейки коробку с дежурным сухим пайком. – Поешь. Дома тебя ждёт нерадостный приём.  
— Почему?  
— Есть причины.  
— Эти уроды…  
— Я нарушила приказ брата, чтобы найти тебя. Так что дома нас ждёт арест. Каин велел распечатать оружейные склады.  
— Но…  
— Авель, я не желаю ничего слушать, — Лилит резко отстранилась от него и нахмурилась. — Каин очень и очень зол... Так что лучше наберись сил перед возвращением и отогрейся.  
Она вернулась на место водителя их обычного вездехода и включила связь.


	12. Chapter 12

«Мы возвращаемся, — закончила доклад подполковник Саль. — Ждите».  
— Будьте осторожны, вы можете попасть в бурю, — Каин повернулся к соседнему экрану. На него метеорологи вывели карту надвигающегося бедствия. Бури на Марсе случались регулярно. Они накрывали огромные пространства планеты, поднимали в тощую марсианскую атмосферу сотни тон пыли и прибавляли работы ремонтникам. Но дольше пары дней они никогда не длились. Колонистам везло, и знаменитые марсианские бури, длящиеся по несколько лет и накрывающие всю планету, пока не случались. Пока.  
«Да, я помню. Если она нас нагонит, мы остановимся и переждём её, а после выбросим маяк».  
— Хорошо. Я жду вас, — Каин выключил монитор и оглянулся на копошащегося у стены Иштвана. — Сколько ты ещё будешь тут торчать?  
— Пока не починю, — пробурчал электрик. — Я всё-таки не электронщик!  
— Тогда какого ты взялся за ремонт?!  
— Потому что больше никого нет, все латают Теплицы! А вам я предлагал перейти на время в резервный кабинет, там всё в порядке…  
— Помолчи!  
Иштван послушно заткнулся и вернулся к работе.  
— Извини, что накричал на тебя.  
— Я на вас никогда не обижаюсь, сэр.  
— Не возражаешь, если я тут полежу?  
— Это ваш кабинет.  
Каин поднялся из своего кресла и перешёл на диван. Если бы не малышка Сэс и её капли, он бы умер от разрыва сердца. Полковник вытянулся во весь рост и закрыл глаза. Два часа назад вернулись ремонтники. Они как могли тянули время, даже проверили по дороге несколько метеорзондов, в надежде, что на станции никто не догадается, что случилось на самом деле. Каин присутствовал на их задержании и с удивительным спокойствием наблюдал всю палитру эмоций на их лицах: страх, раскаяние, упрямство. Он уже знал, что Лилит вот-вот будет у каньона, куда выбросили Авеля. Каин отправил туда ещё две машины на случай, если у сестры что-то пойдёт не так.  
Из всех вопросов больше всего его занимала мысль, почему техники решили так странно избавиться от надоевшего офицера. Каин подумал, как бы он сам поступил в этом случае, и нашёл множество более изящных вариантов. Лучше всего подстроить несчастный случай внутри станции. Например, удар электричеством. Для работников техбригад это не должно составлять труда. Оторвавшийся силовой кабель, нарушенная изоляция, случайно подключённая к сети дверная ручка… Десятки вариантов. Или несчастный случай во время инспекции «подбрюшья» станции. Внимание Авеля легко отвлечь, и никто особо не удивится, что он не заметил, оступился и попал на лопасти, например, одного из центральных вентиляторов. Авеля разрубило бы на кусочки. Ну, а техник получит выговор за отсутствие защитного кожуха на машине и всё. Да и даже не получит. Кожухов на главных вентиляторах отродясь не было. Зачем тратить время на лишнюю защиту мест, где всё равно никто не появляется?..  
...зачем они так рисковали? Их история про помехи на радарах и внезапное безумие Авеля глупа, даже поверхностное расследование выявит ложь. Значит, они его техники - дураки? Не преступники по натуре, не смогли составить другой план своего преступления? Или Авель надоел им настолько, что они хотели его наказать мучительной смертью и не думали долго скрываться? Или решили напугать? Нет, тогда бы они дали на станцию правильные координаты… наверное.  
— Как ты думаешь, Авель мог так всем надоесть, что его попытались убить, забыв о себе и своём будущем?  
— Не знаю, — после паузы ответил Иштван, и Каин тотчас же пожалел о вопросе. Арестованные техники были в подчинении Иштвана после того, как лейтенант Костерес, ответственный за автотехнику, слёг с марсофобией. Иштвану сейчас должно быть не менее тяжело, чем ему. Преступление подчинённых, не прошедшая опасность над начальницей…  
— Иштван, я сомневаюсь, что вышло бы по-другому, если бы мы рассказали правду об ударе Авеля. Твои люди бы всё-равно разозлились и отомстили бы не сегодня, а после снятия с Авеля ареста. К тому же Лил и Сэс надёжные люди. На станции по-прежнему никто не знает о том, что произошло.  
— Думаете, Элисса будет молчать?  
— Рад Лил — всегда.   
— Они бы не винили вас в бездействии, — пробормотал Иштван. — Как мне теперь доказать, что не вы покрывали брата, а я хотел спасти авторитет безопасников?  
— Время покажет, — Каин не знал, как. То, что случилось сегодня, было катастрофой. Конец всей прежней жизни. Теперь на станции придётся всё менять. Может встать вопрос о его компетенции как главы колонии. Кому нужен такой начальник, чьего заместителя пытались убить за сокрытое им, Каином Найтроудом, вопиющее нарушение!  
— Я их ненавижу. Ты мне веришь?  
— Верю! Хм… Всех — это кого?  
— Всех. Я так устал ото всего. Чтобы ни случилось, виноват Каин. Когда что-то случается, зовут Каина. Когда они там недовольны – виноват Каин. Когда… Да во всём виноват я! – Каин зажмурился. Иштван молчал. — Извини, не стоило тебе этого говорить.  
— Ничего страшного, я уже всё забыл.  
Они несколько минут провели в полной тишине, только Иштван время от времени чем-то гремел и тихо ругался себе под нос.  
«Сэр! — голос Лиды звучал взволнованно. — Сэр, я потеряла их!  
— Что?  
«Сэр, они пропали из виду, — оператор чуть не плакала. — Сэр, я их не вижу, их накрыло!»  
— Успокойся! Всё в порядке, они знали о буре.  
«Точно? Я боюсь за них!»  
— Всё в порядке. Лида, передай остальным экипажам, чтобы вернулись на станцию, их тоже может задеть.  
«Хорошо.»  
— И следи за квадратом, где ты их потеряла. После бури они выбросят маяк.  
«Да!»  
Связь оборвалась.  
— Значит, пока всё в порядке?  
— Будем считать, что да. Надеюсь, так будет и дальше.


	13. Chapter 13

Буря появилась внезапно. Они двигались по руслу высохшей реки в тени от последних лучей солнца. Чёрное бездонное небо было едва подёрнуто сизой дымкой пыли. В мгновение всё переменилось. Стена тёмной бурой пыли поднялась от горизонта до горизонта и нависла над ними, закрывая звёзды и луны. Лилит утопила педаль газа в пол и вывернула руль. Они выехали из русла на плато. Теперь им требовалась скала, чтобы защититься от ветра и прикрепиться.  
— Лил, вон там на радаре!  
— Вижу, — девушка направилась к небольшой скале. Но в полукилометре от их возможного укрытия, твёрдая почва закончилась.  
— Это ещё что такое? — пробормотал Авель. Широкие колёса вездехода утопали в песке, ведущая пара не слушалась руля.  
— Не знаю… Пыльный нанос, наверное. Сейчас вырулю обратно, — Лилит снизила скорость и попыталась вернуться на твёрдый грунт. Машину раскачивало из стороны в сторону вместе с пассажирами.  
— Авель, пристегнись.  
— Я…  
Лилит показалось, что ориентиры уплывают в сторону, куда она пыталась вырулить. Значит, они движутся не туда? Но почему? Девушка посмотрела на экран стабилизации и ахнула.  
— Авель, быстро пристегнись! Немедленно! Мы падаем!  
— Что!  
— Немедленно!  
Вездеход ощутимо накренился. Горизонт упал, а один бок погрузился в песок так, что левое смотровое стекло оказалось закрыто им почти целиком.  
— Что происходит? — Авель наконец-то пристегнул себя к пассажирскому месту. Лилит попыталась включить систему упоров против зыбучих песков, но никакого эффекта не последовало.  
— Похоже, мы попали на какую-то занесённую пылью пустоту, — как можно спокойней объявила она. Вездеходы для колонии создавали в расчёте на возможные падения и попадания в зыбучие пески. Только бы в падении не повредило антенны и маяки! И чтобы глубина песков оказалась небольшой!.. Пока они медленно скользили влево и погружались в пыль, она проверила систему герметизации и отстрелила один из аварийных маяков в расчёте, что он слишком лёгкий, чтобы упасть вместе с ними. Возможно, силы заряда хватит, чтобы он долетел до твёрдой почвы и закрепился.  
— Лил, что нам делать?  
— Успокоиться, — Лилит заглушила двигатель и проверила свои ремни. —Надень шлем.  
— Да.  
Вездеход всё полз и никак не падал. Теперь Лилит казалось, что из-под песка что-то поднимается на поверхность.  
— Лил?  
— Да?  
— Что происходит?  
— Не знаю. Помолчи.  
Вездеход вздрогнул и покатился вниз. Лилит не выдержала и закричала от испуга. Машина закрутилась, несколько раз перевернулась, потом полетела в пропасть. Падение длилось пару секунд, последовал удар, их швырнуло вперёд, потом вдавило обратно в спинки кресел. Мир завертелся вместе с машиной.Когда движение остановилось, они очутились на боку. Системы вездехода сигнализировали о разгерметизации заднего отсека, о недопустимых повреждениях антенн и солнечных батарей. Лилит вздохнула и расстегнула ремни.  
— Авель, ты цел?  
— Вроде того, — брат тоже освободился и надел кислородную маску. Оказалось, они упали с обрыва плато вниз, на магматическое поле. Вокруг них разносило пыль, с которой они упали. Буря подобралась к ним почти вплотную, её пыльные пальцы дотянулись до другого конца горизонта.  
— Лил, нам нужно что-то делать. Либо переворачиваться и закрепляться, либо я не знаю, что делать.  
— Успокойся, — Лилит тоже надела кислородную маску и запустила внешнее видеонаблюдение.  
— Лил, что это такое?  
Девушка сначала не обратила внимания на слова брата, но он повторил свой вопрос.  
— Про что ты?..  
Над их машиной нависало нечто.   
То, что она увидела, на первый взгляд походило на огромный скол марсианских лав. Этот скол пересекали несколько трещин, одна из которых была широка настолько, что в неё мог бы въехать их вездеход. Открытую поверхность скалы покрывал едва заметный узор из огромных кругов и полуокружностей. Стена скрывалась за поднявшейся после обвала пылью, и Лилит не могла точно сказать, действительно ли она видит узор или это просто обман зрения. Но стена, огромная, чуть неровная и буро рыжая из-за облака пыли, пугала.  
— Это скала, — пробормотала девушка.  
— А что это в ней?  
— Пещеры. Когда магма растеклась, она застывала и в процессе треснула, — Лилит сама понимала глупость такого объяснения. Открывшийся обрыв был слишком огромен, а с другой стороны простиралась плоская равнина. Магма не могла выливаться сюда стеной. — Забудь об этом, лучше решим, что нам делать.  
В ответ на её слова запищала аварийная система с требованием отстрелить второй маяк. Авель вышел в задний отсек, и атмосфера кабины водителя стремительно рассеялась.  
— Я выхожу наружу.  
— Нет, подожди!..  
Брат выключил связь и не услышал, что ещё она говорила.

Авель спрыгнул на землю и влез под брюхо вездехода. Машина увязла в песке и не было никакой возможности перевернуть её. Возможно, если удастся вытащить противозыбучие опоры и повернуть их на бок. Попытка достать опоры в ручную тоже не увенчалась успехом. Одна из рам нижнего борта от удара слишком сильно сместилась.  
— Лил, у нас проблемы.  
«Они не работают?»  
— Не могу достать.  
«Заходи внутрь.»  
— Нет. Эту швейную машинку опрокинет первым же порывом. Лил, хватай всё самое нужное и идём внутрь. Из этой щели нас точно не выдует.  
«Авель, даже не думай!..»  
О чём ему не стоит думать, Найтроуд не услышал. Он вскочил обратно в челнок и кинулся к резервным баллонам. Лилит вышла к нему на встречу. На девушке уже был шлем, а за спиной виднелся кислородный баллон.  
— Авель, мы не пойдём внутрь! Мало ли, что там будет! Эта щель, может внутри пустая, и мы окажемся в ловушке! Упадём в расщелину…  
— Здесь мы тоже не останемся. Корпус неисправен, опоры нет, антенны сломаны. Нас промотает по половине планеты, прежде чем спасут.  
— Просто пристегнёмся к креслам и переждём бурю. Считай, что это как аттракцион.  
— Это не аттракцион, — Авель понимал её опасения, но не собирался с ней соглашаться. Его мозг главы службы безопасности колонии уже работал. Оставаться в вездеходе без возможности закрепиться и связаться со спутниками или ретрансляторами на лунах — самоубийство. Пусть атмосфера Марса разрежена до неприличия называть это атмосферой, буря способна изрядно покидать их. Они выдержали падение с высоты, но где гарантии, что им не сломает шеи после сотого кувырка машины? — Короче, как твой глава службы безопасности я приказываю тебе замолчать и делать, что я скажу. Да где же она?!  
Авель скинул на землю несколько баллонов с кислородной смесью. Лилит спустила два аккумулятора. Последней подполковник выломал из корпуса машины резервную станцию связи и последний аварийный маяк. Они им пригодятся, когда буря стихнет.  
— Идём.  
— Авель, я не уверена…  
— Всё, мы уже вышли.  
Буря заняла уже почти всё небо. Пыль под ногами пришла в движение и заструилась тонкими змейками.  
— Лил, не отставай!  
Они подтащили свой груз к разлому. Идти пришлось по рассыпавшейся пыли и постоянно в ней увязать.  
Вблизи скала окончательно утратила сходство с камнем. Узоры были слишком правильны для такой огромной нерукотворной поверхности, а сам материал вблизи казался знакомым. Авель никак не мог понять, что же ему напоминает покрытая длинными чёрными разводами поверхность. Стальные корпуса земных машин? Обгоревшие теплопаннели космических кораблей на Земле? Ясно было только то, что эта громадина была кем-то сделана и пролежала тут долгие годы. Скорее всего, столетия. Или даже тысячи лет. А может быть, ещё больше. И всё это время она была необитаема, иначе бы за последние сто с лишним лет, что человечество пристально наблюдало за красным каменным шариком, что-то да заметили бы. За те столетия — или тысячелетия? — что странный объект пролежал здесь, в щели намело пыли и камней. Авель втащил станцию внутрь, когда их уже накрыла буря. Вездеход пропал в рыжей мгле. Весь мир сузился до узкой щели в корпусе разбитого реликта ксеноцивилизации.  
— Вроде… мы в безопасности.  
— Ага, — Авель достал химический светильник и разбил о колено внутреннюю капсулу. Синеватый свет выхватил из мрака Лилит, клубы пыли и нутро объекта. Найтрод не знал, что можно ожидать от построенной неизвестно кем громадной заброшенной хреновины, но почему-то ему показалось, что ожидал он вовсе не этого. Внутри пришелец выглядел… буднично. Под ногами был слой пыли и камней, нанесённый сюда за долгие годы. Задрав голову, Авель увидел какие-то технологические каналы, многослойную оболочку, пустоту и даже, как ему показалось, сверхпроводники, уложенные в желоба. Открывшееся зрелище будило первобытные страхи и немного разочаровывало своей обыденностью.  
— Авель, что мы нашли? — Лилит стояла на широко расставленных ногах. Под шлемом её лица не было видно, но Авелю показалось, что она напугана.  
— Летающую тарелку! — он попытался рассмеяться, но вышло очень неестественно. — Может быть, пройдём внутрь?  
— Нет, — шлем Лилит дёрнулся. — Ни в коем случае, Авель! Даже не думай об этом! Тут может быть всё, что угодно!  
— Конечно. Ловушки древности, как в приключенческом фильме, — Авель постарался, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно. — Лил, только не говори мне, что ты боишься призраков!  
— Я не боюсь призраков, Авель. Но внутри опасно.  
—Думаешь, тут есть кто-то живой кроме нас?  
— Я не об этом. Ты же сами видел — оно огромное! Ты можешь потеряться внутри. Ты не знаешь, что там вообще может быть. Вдруг там выжили какие-нибудь инфекции?  
Против такого аргумента спорить было сложно. Но в душе Авеля уже проснулись мальчишеские любопытство и азарт.  
— Я просто пройду вон в ту сторону. Лил, мне очень интересно! Я буду оставлять каждые двадцать шагов маяк. Если что — я не заблужусь, поверь!  
— Авель, не делай этого.  
— Я сейчас вернусь! — он отдал светильник Лилит, достал себе новый и повернулся спиной к щели. Впереди была только тьма, куда уходили тянущиеся к дырам в корпусе пыльные шлейфы. Авель выдохнул и шагнул вперёд.  
— Умоляю, будь осторожен! Пожалуйста, не ходи туда вообще!  
— Всё в порядке, Лил! — Авель почувствовал, как бьётся сердце. Он, Авель Найтроуд, совершил находку, о которой люди мечтали сотни лет. Вот она — инопланетная цивилизация! Это не могли быть марсиане — на Красной планете никогда не было разумной жизни. Это не могли быть и люди — их венцом марсианского строительства была колония проекта «Красный Марс» — «Олимпия». Значит, он находится в творении иной цивилизации, иного разумного вида, пришедшего от других звёзд. Ноги от волнения вздрагивали. Если бы не опорный скелет, Авель мог бы и упасть. Но светильник всё же вздрагивал вместе с трясущимися пальцами. Через двадцать шагов по песку, как и обещал, Авель достал из кармана на бедре маленький сигнальный маячок и положил его на свой след. Ещё через двадцать шагов на земле оказался ещё один маяк, а песок всё не кончался. Авелю пришлось оставить пять маяков, прежде чем из-под нанесённой пыли показались конструкции самого корабля. Пол уходил под наклоном вперёд. Встроенный компьютер услужливо подсказал: 12 градусов вверх. На пол открывшаяся поверхность была похожа мало. Авель оглядел бугры и дыры и решил, что пусть пока это будет полом. Он оглянулся назад. Огонёк Лилит горел слабо, едва высвечивая из мрака пыльное облако вокруг неё. Авель помахал ей рукой со светом. Голубой огонёк дёрнулся в ответ. Связь икнула и заработала.  
«Авель, умоляю, возвращайся!»  
— Я нашёл пол! — Найтроуд сообразил, что неплохо было бы задокументировать своё открытие, и включил камеру в шлеме. — Ты не поверишь, но тут есть настоящий пол! Показать картинку?  
«Будь осторожен! У меня плохие предчувствия».  
— Не беспокойся, Лил, я сама осторожность! — Авель с восторгом поднял лампу. Не удержавшись, он включил прожектор на плече. Узкий луч света выхватил из мрака… ничего. Помещение здесь расширялось. Луч бил на две сотни метров вперёд и ничего не находил. Авель почувствовал дрожь в коленях. Потолок тоже поднимался ввысь. Он живо представил, как исчезает под его ногами пол и невольно отступил на шаг назад.  
«Что-то случилось?»  
— Ничего, Лил. Просто… Тут всё такое огромное! Как ты думаешь, какого размера были те, кто это сделал?  
«Авель, возвращайся!»  
— Ещё несколько минут!  
Он коснулся носком сапога тёмного пола, но ступить не решился. Разум убеждал, что раз конструкция держит тонны песка и пыли, то выдержит и его. Подсознательное рисовало страшные картины его немедленной смерти, едва тяжёлый ботинок встанет на незнакомое покрытие. Авель поставил на песок маяк и пошёл вдоль края «насыпи».  
«Авель, вернись, я тебя умоляю!»  
— Лил, зря ты не пошла! Тут так интересно! Представляешь, мы — первооткрыватели нового! Это же настоящий инопланетный корабль!  
«Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, я себе этого никогда не прощу!»  
— Со мной ничего не случится, поверь… О! — луч наплечного фонаря выхватил из темноты впереди предмет странной формы. Он лежал наполовину в песке и когда Авель направил на него свет, показался просто камнем причудливой формы.  
«Авель, ты в порядке?!»  
— В полном! Ты не поверишь, мне показалось, что я нашёл инопланетянина! — Авель расхохотался и замолчал. То, что он принял за причудливый камень было уродливым скрючившимся нечто, у чего определённо было что-то вроде головы и нескольких конечностей   
Авель подошёл к предмету и присел около него на корточки.  
— Лил, а я, кажется, и в самом деле нашёл…  
«Что случилось?!»  
— Лил успокойся, я просто нашёл инопланетянина. Мёртвого. Ты не поверишь, но он лежит прямо передо мной!  
«Авель, не трогай его руками!»  
— Нет, разумеется, я его не трогаю, — пробормотал Найтроуд и включил опорный скелет. Ноги дрожали и уже не могли держать тело. Прямо перед ним, Авелем Найтроудом, в вековой пыли, лежало нечто, что могло бы оказаться телом инопланетянина. Грзный бугристый комок не был похож ни на марсианский грунт, ни на конструкции корабля. Значит, это что-то другое. Авель осторожно разгрёб ладонями песок, и раскрыл на голове провал. Похоже, рот. А эти бугры — высохшие конечности.  
— Авель, не трогай это! — Лилит прошла по следам Авеля. — Пожалуйста, не трогай!  
— Я и не собирался, — Авель засмеялся. Неужели он такой дурак, что начал примерять человеческую анатомию на инопланетное существо? — Ты представляешь, что мы нашли? Лил, что мы нашли?


End file.
